The Past Hate and the Future Love
by Ruby Dragon Fairy
Summary: They say that when you hate each other, you end up loving each other. Natsu and Lucy are Frenemies (more enemies) but will their friends and rivals make them realize their true feelings? But something's in their way: it's their past. Will they get over it or will they end up hating each other forever? (previously called "Natsu and Lucy-Love and Hate")
1. Typical Day & Not-So-Typical Populars

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own anything but my own storylines.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Typical Day and Not-So-Typical Populars

It was a just typical day at Fairy Tail High. Everyone was quiet in their classrooms, some listening to their teachers while others just dose off. And then the bell rings signaling lunch period which then leads to free hour and that's when things get all loud and hectic. Girls gossiping away, boys tossing footballs across the halls. It's a high school, what do you expect? Yeah, so the principal doesn't do well in maintaining much order. Eh, as long as no one's hurt, everything's fine...

"Pinky! Get back here with my ribbon!"

"See if you can catch me, Blondie!"

"I'm going to hurt you until you go crying to your mother!"

"Pft, like you can!"

Yeaaah, as long as no one's getting hurt. Like I said, it's a high school. It's still a typical day even though our two stars of the school are chasing each other around the halls like little kids.

"Are those two at it again?" a petite, blue haired girl asked, exasperatedly.

"Do you even have to ask, Levy?" sighed a brilliantly red-headed girl.

"Erza's right. They'll never learn," another blue haired girl, but longer and with waves, agreed.

"Oh they will eventually, Juvia. Every time they tease each other just gets them closer and closer together," smiled a beautiful, snow white haired girl. "When are they going to realize they were meant to be?"

"Are you at it again, Mira?" a deep, tough sounding voice came. The girls turned to find four other boys making their way towards them. The voice belonged to a tall, blonde young man with a lightning bolt scar across one eye.

Mira huffed, "Shut up, Laxus. These two are the most difficult clients I've ever had. But I'm not going to give up until I get them together even if I have to force them!" a dark, purple aura surrounded the once before sweet girl that's now a demon ready to attack. The others each took a step back, each knowing what was going to happen. "And the demon strikes again," Laxus sighed.

Mirajane Strauss, AKA. The Demon Matchmaker of the school. Everybody knew her as the one who always gets couples together, and her plans aren't always subtle. She would go to great lengths to do it. But usually, she's really nice and sweet so everybody admires her. Just don't piss her off. And don't let her beauty fool you either.

"Let's just make our way to lunch," another dark, blue-head, with a red tattoo on his face said. Wow, there's a lot a people with blue hair here. Erza nodded, "Jellal's right, they'll find their way there eventually."

"I can't wait to see how they dramatically enter this time," a raven haired boy said.

"Put your shirt on, Gray," next to him, a fierce looking guy with piercings all over his face accompanied with red eyes, pointed at him. Juvia turned to see Gray who was once again shirtless. Blushing furiously, she quickly looked away.

"Perverted stripper," Gajeel, the pierced face, snorted amusing.

"You got a problem, metal face?!" Gray retorted.

"You bet I do with your stripping habit, ice perv!"

"Gray! Gajeel! Do I hear arguing?!" the two boys froze in there spots as Erza glared at them, her eyes ready to kill.

"No ma'am!" Gray and Gajeel said in unison.

"Good," she sharply nodded.

Erza Scarlet, the school president and the Queen of the Fairies, Titania. If you thought Mira would be bad, then Erza is worse. There is especially this one rule that everybody must know if they're going to live knowing that Erza is in their life. Never, _ever_ mess with her and her cake. Never mess with any cake for that matter. Because you're just asking for a death penalty if you do. Gray, Gajeel, and a certain pink head found that out the hard way.

Erza turned on her heel as the gang made their way to the lunch room.

Somewhere else in the building, two other students were making their way to lunch. Just not in the regular walking way.

"Pinky, I'm warning you. Give me back my ribbon. Or else!" a pretty, blonde girl sneered at a pink haired boy, who was grinning a toothy, lopsided one, dangling a ribbon in her face. "Or else what, Blondie? You're not the least bit threatening. And what's so important about this ribbon, anyways? You have plenty of these and it's babyish."

"I like every single one of my ribbons, thank you very much, and if you think that it's not important, then why don't you give it to me?!"

"Because it's fun to piss you off."

Introducing Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel, the school's most popular students of Fairy Tail High (for many reasons and this being one of them). These two hate each other's guts but is it really true? Lucy, the sweet, caring, intelligent, and beautiful girl that everybody adores and Natsu, the hottest, bad boy jock with a die-heart smile and a cheerful personality that every girl wants to be with and how every boy wants to be like and envies. The perfect couple, right?

 _Wrong_! They've hated each other for seven years, always getting into fights that everyone just gets used to it and is always amused by their entertainment of getting each other pissed off. Like right now.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Lucy charged at Natsu. He turned away but Lucy was able to jump onto his back, securing herself onto him by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Get off!" Natsu used his free hand to tug on her silky, blonde hair.

"Give me my ribbon!" With one hand, Lucy pulled on his cheek hard while the other reached for the ribbon. But Natsu still held it out of her grasp.

Natsu stumbled along, trying to shake Lucy off but she held on tight. They were nearing the lunch room entrance and unknowingly went in.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" Gray's voice suddenly came, causing them to momentarily pause and look around. They were in the lunch room with every single pair of eyes staring at them, happy to see their daily entertainment has arrived.

They looked at their group of friends who were just sitting at their table, and all smirking.

"Gray! Get her off me!" Natsu shouted at his frenemy.

"Juvia! Tell Gray to tell Natsu to give me my ribbon!" Lucy commanded Juvia. Lucy knew that Juvia had a huge crush on Gray, and he would listen to only Juvia (besides Erza and Mira). However, Natsu knew that Juvia would also do anything Gray tells her to do. "If that's how you wanna play, then fine! Gray! Tell Juvia to tell Luigi to get off me!" It also works the other way around.

"It's Lucy!" Lucy smacked the back of Natsu's head for messing up her name.

"Don't get us into this, pyro-head!" Gray yelled back.

Gray Fullbuster is Natsu's best friend/mortal enemy. He has a very unusual habit of stripping his clothes at random times and he doesn't even notice it himself. But there is one person who is not quite disturbed by it, and actually enjoys it so much she faints.

"You two have to settle your own problems," Juvia said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

And that person would be Juvia Locker. She has a huge, _huge_ crush on Gray, and can be really clingy. She declares every girl her love rival if she sees them just talking or looking at him. She's often known as the Water Woman for her love of water and always wearing at least one thing blue.

"How about I tell you both to let each other go!" Erza screamed. The two immediately let go of each other so they won't suffer Erza's wrath.

"Why didn't you scream sooner?" Jellal asked rhetorically. "Now Natsu, give Lucy her ribbon." Natsu, surprisingly, obediently gave Lucy back her pink ribbon, grudgingly. Lucy snatched it out of his hand and quickly fixed her hair.

Jellal Fernandez is the cool, mysterious, and collected one of the guy's group. He is the only one, besides Erza of course, who can keep the other three violent guys at bay. Because of his always bored and relax expression, he can be really scary when he suddenly changes mood to become threatening.

"You two should've acted sooner," Gajeel grunted. He went to Natsu's side.

"Because then we could've done this sooner," Levy smugly smiled, going over to Lucy's side.

Gajeel cleared his throat, and declared in a (fake) authorized voice, "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Levy's turn, "You may now kiss the bride!"

On cue, Gajeel and Levy pushed Lucy and Natsu into each other. They stumbled onto each other, Lucy's hands on Natsu's chest, while his hands were on her waist. Both blushed madly. "Aah! Eww!" They shoved each other away.

Everyone laughed joyfully. "Levy!" Lucy screamed at her so called, best friend. "How could you?!"

"What?" Levy faked innocence. "You two act like a married couple anyway. You liiiike him." She rolled her tongue teasingly. Lucy began angrily chasing Levy all around while she just continued to cheekily smile and laugh.

Levy McGarden, Lucy's best friend and the school's bookworm. She's the smallest girl in the school but don't let her size fool you. Like she always says, don't judge a book by its cover.

With Natsu and Gajeel, they were already in a brawl. "What the hell was that for, metal freak?!" He threw a punch at him.

"What? Were you embarrassed by that little moment, fire freak?" Gajeel dodged the punch. "Besides, you liiiike her, right?"

Gajeel Redfox, he's the big scary guy because of all his piercings and black clothing. He always has his tough guy act on but according to Levy, he's actually really nice and has a soft side deep down. _Way_ deep.

These two situations were happening at the same time, so Lucy and Natsu screamed in unison. "WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!"

Behind the scenes, Laxus and Mira were doing the usual when these things happen.

"You got every little moment of that, right?" Laxus asked, amused at the event. He looked over at Mira who had her phone out, recording every last detail on video. "Of course! Did you get the pictures?" Laxus leaned over and showed her the pictures on his phone. One of the Lucy and Natsu in a tangle, arguing mess and the other of them seemingly holding each other when Levy and Gajeel pushed them. Laxus and Mira each shared a smirk.

Laxus Dreyar, sometimes known as Mira's partner in crime, but that's only because she forces him to help her. And he actually enjoys embarrassing the guys, especially Natsu with Lucy. People might say that Mira forces Laxus to join her in her plans, but…he'd go along with it any…just, to be, with her (wink, wink)

The rest of the cafeteria smiled and shook their heads. These ten students are the most popular in the school, and everybody loves them. Because unlike others that think they rule the school, these ten, better known as the Dragon Slayers, are really nice even if the boys tend to get into fights with each other often. And then there are Natsu and Lucy fights.

But, yeah, it was just another typical day with the not-so-typical populars.

* * *

 **(A/N)- I hope you like it guys! This is the story I already have writer's block. There's one little thing that will keep it from going so when it gets near it, I'll ask you all for some advice. For now, I'm all set and will post new chapters soon. Please review, thanks! :)**


	2. Practice Sessions & Daily Teasing

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Practice Sessions and Daily Teasing

 **Lucy's POV**

"Go! Go! Fairy warriors! Soar up high, to the sky! They will eat, all our dust, while we rise, to the top!" We chanted our cheer as we formed a unique, twisted pyramid. As a finish, Levy flipped off the top of the pyramid, did a series of difficult flips in the air before landing gracefully on her feet. The others one by one did a their own special flip off the pyramid and ended with their signature pose, standing proudly sticking the index finger and thumb out in a number one sign, because Fairy Tail is truly number one. The five of us, the top cheerleaders were at the front, me in the middle, Erza and Levy on my right, Mira and Juvia on my left.

"Great job, girls!" I proudly said. "Let's take a break." Breathing heavily, the Fairy Tail cheerleaders went to get a break on the bleachers while they watch the boys at football practice. The usual five of us sat together as always.

"We are definitely going to win that cheer off when we get to Sabertooth two weeks from now," Levy smiled. "You're cheers are always the best, Lu."

"Aww, thanks," I waved off the compliment. I'm the captain cheerleader, so it's my job to help my team be the best. "It was only good because you guys helped me create it."

"You are _way_ too nice for your own good." I hate that voice.

We looked up to see the football captain that _everybody_ loved. Well, everybody except me.

"At least I am nice," I shot back "Can't say the same to you."

"I'm nice," Natsu narrowed his eyes at me. "Just not to you 'cause you're you."

"You got a problem with me being too nice? And don't you have practice?" I stood up to try to make myself greater. But Natsu was taller no matter what. I was only 5'5" when he was 6 feet.

Natsu shrugged, "I'm too good for practice."

"( _Cough_ ) Cocky. ( _Cough_ )" I said in between coughs.

Natsu ignore it. "And I don't but someone's gonna take advantage of you. It's why I'm always here."

"FYI, I can take care of myself."

"Suuure. Need I remind you…"

I covered Natsu's mouth before he could continue. There was no way I'm going to let him just blurt that out to the girls. They don't need to know. "Shut up! Go back to practice!" I turned him around and pushed him back onto the field. Natsu chuckled and ruffled my hair before he left. "Later, Luce!"

I pouted at him and sat back down. The others were staring at me, mischievously. Something I don't like. "What?"

"Oh, don't act so innocent, Lucy," Mira said. "What was he talking about?"

"I don't know what you mean," I said simply.

"Oh come on, Lu," Levy pushed. "He just said that he's always there for you." Her eyes were sparkling as she dramatically said that.

"And you love the fact that you know he's always going to be there for you," Juvia joined in.

"It's always great to have someone in your life that will always protect you no matter what," Erza stated. "Especially from the one you love."

"Not you too, Erza!" I screamed. I let out a puff of air. "Ugh. Whatever. It doesn't mean anything. And you guys know very well I don't like him. I hate that reckless idiot." I turned facing the field, putting my head in my hands.

I somehow caught myself looking at Natsu as he and the other guys finished doing laps. Why is it that I'm always looking at him even when I don't notice it? But, unfortunately, I couldn't help it.

I really hate to admit it, but I can understand why he's one of the hottest guy in the school. If not _the_ hottest. Natsu was running his hand through his spiky, but amazingly, soft pink hair. It was kind of hot outside and considering he just ran at least a mile, he took off his shirt. It was actually not a big deal, I've seen him shirtless tons of times. But I'm always amazed at how perfect his body is. Nice, tan skin. Toned chest. Not to mention the rock, hard 6-pack abs. His muscles were overall perfect, not outrageously huge, but enough to know that he works out a lot. Just because I hate him does not mean I don't notice these things. Natsu is very attractive.

Natsu looked up and caught me staring at him. He let out a soft chuckle and smirked. I rolled my eyes at him and stuck out my tongue, but I actually smiled. Not a genuine, sincere one, but like an amused, joking one.

I looked away and saw the girls giving me that "look" again. Mire rolled her tongue, "Suuure. You certainly don't like him. But those eyes tell otherwise."

"I don't!" I shouted, annoyed with their constant teasing about this. Can't people get that we hate each other? I quickly changed the subject. "Let's just get back to practice. Come on."

I _don't_ like Natsu.

 **Natsu's POV**

After my little conference with Lucy about how "too nice" nice she is, I got back to practice.

Our coach, Gildarts Clive, started commanding us. "Alright! Warm up with a light jog for the first lap, then I want to see sprinting for the rest of the four laps! I want to see everyone sweating buckets by the end of those last four, that's one mile. Start!" and this was only our warm up. This guy is insane.

I jogged with my usual group of guys as always. "So what were you talking about with Lucy just now?" Gray smirked on my left. I inwardly sigh. And here comes the daily teasing.

"I was just saying how too nice she is. It's why I'm always saving that goody-two-shoes all the time." I made myself sound bored and annoyed so they would take it as nothing. But it's them were talking about.

"Oh give it up, Salamander," Gajeel laughed. "You're always with bunny girl because you can't stand not being without her. Admit it would you already?"

"Admit what?"

"That you love Lucy for god's sakes!" Laxus shouted.

And there it is. "How many times do I have to tell you so it would get through your dense heads? I hate her!"

"Yeah and we're the ones that are dense," Jellal says. "You're the only dense one here because you're in denial."

"I'm not in denial because it's true!" I yelled, frustrated. "I don't like her! I hate that annoying, girly blonde."

We were the end of our jogging lap. I was kinda glad because then we wouldn't have to talk about this. I'm saving my energy for the sprint and not wasting it on a stupid conversation. The guys seemed to be thinking the same thing.

After the sprint, I was practically winded. Mainly because me and stripper turned it into a race, so we went faster than needed.

I can't believe I'm going to be like Gray, but I had to take off my shirt because it was really hot out.

I looked up and met chocolate eyes looking at me. I let out a low chuckle and smirked at Luce. I raised my eyebrow as if saying "you like what you see". She stuck out her tongue at me but smiled jokingly before turning away.

I returned my attention to practice. There is no way I like Lucy, right? Right.

I _don't_ like Lucy.

* * *

 **(A/N)- I hope you guys like it! Please review! Thanks :) !**

 **This story is mainly Nalu but I want to add some moments for other couples (you can probably guess what they are). So I'm open to suggestions. Thanks!**


	3. Boring Classes & Interesting Pasts

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Boring Classes and Interesting Pasts

 **Lucy's POV**

I'm so bored! I'm in English class right now, my favorite because I love reading and writing. And the best reason: this is the one class I don't have Pinky in! So I don't have to worry about him distracting me in my favorite class.

But right now I'm just plainly bored because we were only reviewing something. These are the times when I wish Natsu was here. Not because I want to be with him! EW! But because it's a little more entertaining. I sometimes actually enjoy his company, things always gets interesting. Not because of the reason you're thinking! EW! I don't like him, period!

Now you might be wondering how in Earthland did we became like this. Natsu and I actually have an interesting past. We didn't always hate each other. Actually, the first moment we met, we hit it off great!

* * *

 _~Flashback: 10 years ago~_

 _Little seven year-old Lucy Heartfillia clung to her mother's hand as they walked through the new, unfamiliar neighborhood filled with big houses. The Heartfillia family had just moved into this grand neighborhood of the rich. Layla Heartfillia, her mother, was especially ecstatic to move here because her childhood best friend lived here with her family._

 _"Mommy, I don't want to go," little Lucy pouted._

" _Don't be shy, sweetie," Layla said. "My friend has a little boy about your age so you can have a new friend."_

" _But I don't want to meet him. He's probably mean and snobby like the other kids." Lucy never had real friends because her old neighborhood had kids that were all spoiled and snotty, unlike the sweet and kind Lucy._

" _Don't worry, sweetie," Layla assured. "You'll like this one, trust me." She gave a little wink._

 _Her father, Jude Heartfillia, looked at his little daughter. "I'm sure he'll be a great friend to you."_

 _Arriving at the front door steps, before Layla could even ring the bell, the door was slammed open. It revealed a royal blue haired woman with a fire red haired man standing next to her. "Oh my god, Layla! It's you! You're finally here! Please come in." the woman said ecstatically._

 _The Heartfillia family entered the grand house. "Grandine! It's been too long!" Layla and the woman embraced each other in a hug._

 _Jude stepped forward, "I'm Layla's husband, Jude. It's nice to meet you." He shook hands with the other man who also introduced himself, "The pleasure is all mine. My name is Igneel."_

 _Grandine looked down at the little blonde currently clinging to her mother's leg. "And who might this little princess be?"_

 _Lucy smiled softly when she called her a princess. Getting more confident, she stepped out a little. "I'm Lucy."_

" _Awww, Layla, she's looks just like you. So sweet," Grandine praised. "You know, my son is your age and I think you would be a great influence on him." She turned around to shout up the stairs and shouted in a fierce voice. "Natsu! Get down here!"_

" _Still as scary and demanding I see," Layla joked._

" _You have no idea," Igneel sighed, earning him a smack in the arm._

 _A young boy came sliding down the stair rail. Lucy's eyes widened with amusement. It was amazing he didn't fall off considering it was a long way down and he was so little._

" _How many times do I have to tell you not to slide down the stairs?" Grandine scolded when Natsu bounded towards his parents._

" _That's my boy!" Igneel said proudly._

" _A boy does have to always be excited and adventurous," Jude agreed, smiling at the boy._

 _Natsu saw the new guests in front of him and waved. He saw a little girl about his age. He gave her a big grin. "Hey!"_

 _Lucy then noticed something. "Your hair is pink!"_

 _Natsu pouted, "It's not pink! It's salmon! Get it right, will ya?"_

 _Lucy giggled. This boy wasn't so bad, and he was funny. "I'm Lucy."_

 _Natsu's face softened and he grinned widely again, showing off his sharp canines, "The name's Natsu. You wanna go play? The woods behind my house are awesome!"_

 _Lucy smiled widely, "Okay!" He grabbed her hand and they ran out the back door. She heard her mom telling her to be careful and Grandine shouting at Natsu about something that if she got hurt, Natsu will not be able to watch TV for a week. But the two didn't seem to care as they laughed. ~~_

* * *

I smiled at the memory of my first meeting with Natsu. It was a nice one. We were best friends. We are still best friends now but with more of an enemy part to it. Frenemies is the better term, but more towards enemies.

"What are you smiling about?" Juvia's voice interrupted my thoughts. She was sitting next to me.

I smiled and waved it off, "It's nothing."

"Oh really? Then why were you blushing a bit."

If there was a blush before, then that comment made me blush more. "It's nothing," I repeated and turned back to my desk. I was glad she decided to drop it. For now anyways.

My mind somehow resumed to my thoughts on Natsu and I. What happened to us, you may ask. I don't want to think about it.

I subconsciously reached up to touch the spot just below in between my collar bones. There was a bump underneath my shirt. I lightly traced it with my finger, creating a star shape.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I need a nap. It was so boring in this class. Well, every class to me is boring. But English class in particular because this is the only class Lucy's not in because we have different teachers. I need her. Not in that kind of sense. Ew!. I need her to entertain myself in pissing her off.

Why do I always piss her off, you ask? Simple: I hate her. But kinda like in a friendly way. I mean, it's better than hating her for real like actual enemies. It was once like that, but because we have friends that hang out with each other, we ended up with a "friendly" hate relationship, or at least as friendly as it can get.

I smiled, thinking back. I remember when I first met her when I was seven. We became immediate best friends for three years. Then after that, it all went downhill. But one of my favorite memories was Lucy's tenth birthday, only days before the whole incident happened.

* * *

 _~Flashback: 7 years ago~_

 _"Happy Birthday, Lucy!" The Dragneel family suddenly appeared at the Heartfillia household. It was such a surprise visit. Lucy saw Natsu and immediately ran into his arms, giving him a hug. Natsu spun her around happily. "You remembered!"_

 _"Of course we did. How couldn't we?" Natsu gave her his signature big toothy grin. He put her down and Lucy greeted Natsu's parents. This time, they bought Natsu's little sister, five year-old, Wendy. "Hi, Wendy!"_

 _"Sissy!" Wendy said in a cute, high voice. Lucy was like a big sister to Wendy, and would call her that._

 _The kids played with each other as the adults talked. Eventually, it was gift opening time. Jude and Layla gave her an antique music box decorated with stars around the box and had a princess dancing in it that was passed down in the Heartfillia family. Igneel and Grandine gave her a piano music book since Lucy could play and loved the piano. Wendy gave her a stuffed white dog that they named Plue. It was adorable. And lastly, came Natsu's present, and it was Lucy's favorite._

 _"Here, Luce. Happy birthday." Natsu handed her a little pink box with a red ribbon messily tied around it. Lucy took the little box in her little hands and untied the ribbon. She gasped as she saw a beautiful necklace inside. It was a pink star charm on a glittery gold chain. In the middle of the star was a little diamond shaped like a heart. It sparkled in the light, producing tiny rainbow streaks._

 _"You like it?" Natsu asked hopefully._

 _"Like it? Oh, Natsu, I love it! Thank you so much!" Natsu took the necklace and put it on for Lucy._

 _While he was doing this, the grown-ups all looked at them with a loving expression. The mothers squealed. "They would look so cute together," Grandine said, dreamingly._

" _Yes," Layla sighed. "I can just see them together in the future."_

 _Igneel laughed, "Natsu practically begged me on his knees to buy that necklace. It's definitely one of a kind."_

 _Jude grinned, "Just wait until these two finally realize it."_

 _The families celebrated some more with cake and fun party games. Finally, it was getting late and the Dragneel's had to go home._

 _The adults were having a final conversation when Lucy dragged Natsu over to a corner. "Thanks again, Natsu. I wanted to give you something."_

" _Why?" he asked, confused. "It's your birthday so you shouldn't have to give me anything. And mine already passed. And Christmas isn't until like 5 months."_

 _Lucy giggled, "Well I was going to give this to you for Christmas but that's too far away. Consider this as a thank you present." She took out her hands from behind her back and showed him a black dog tag on a silver chain. What's awesome about it is that it had a red dragon imprinted on it. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw the dragon, "Awesome dragon!"_

" _It reminded me of you," Lucy blushed a little. "You're last name Dragneel sounds like dragon so I thought of you." She placed it around his neck._

" _Natsu! Let's go, son!" Natsu heard his father call him and inwardly groan. He turned back and gave her his grin. "Thanks, Luce. And happy birthday."_

" _I should be the one thanking. I'll see ya later, Natsu." Then Lucy did something that surprised little Natsu. She kissed him, on the cheek. Lucy pulled away giggling. She called out good bye to Grandine and Igneel and waved at him, then bolted upstairs. Natsu was left frozen in shock with a pink tint on his cheek. He just shrugged it off and smiled, excited to see her again the next day and every day after that.~~_

* * *

"Hey, flame-brain, why are you kinda red?" I snapped my head to my right and saw the stripper smirking at me. I must've been blushing remembering that. "It's nothing, Popsicle. Get over it." I could see that stupid smirk getting bigger, as if he wasn't convinced. "It's nothing, alright?" I repeated. Gray put his hands up in surrender, but I knew he wouldn't let it go yet.

I leaned back in my seat and let out a sigh. I could feel the hard metal chain around my neck hidden under my scarf and the cold metal square against my chest under my shirt.

* * *

 **(A/N)- I hope you guys like the chapter! I think it's really cute how they're remembering their pasts. Speaking of which, this is the part that I am having trouble figuring out. Natsu and Lucy had something happened that got them to hate each other, as you know. I'm just trying to figure out what it is. I really hope I can figure out something because I would really like to finish this story for all of you. If you have any suggestions, please put it in the reviews and thank you! :)**


	4. Parties & Shopping

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Parties and Shopping

 **Levy's POV**

I have the perfect plan on how to get Lucy and Natsu together. Mira's not the only one who does matchmaking. Well, technically I don't either but this is a Nalu situation. That's what we've been calling the operation since the beginning. Operation Nalu, it's their ship name, it's cute. Everyone in our little group is involved in it, well except Lucy and Natsu themselves who don't know anything about our plans. They're both dense and helpless so they just need a boost in the right direction. And a party at my place is perfect.

"Hey, Lu!" I went over to her by our lockers and we walked to class together. "So I'm having a party at my house this Saturday. You wanna come?"

Her eyes lit up at the mention of my party. "Uh, yah! Lev, I love your parties, they're the best! I'll be there. Are the others coming?"

"Yeah, the other girls are and even the boys too. The usual ten of us." Lucy's shoulders visibly sagged. The usual ten of us, (aka the Dragon Slayers) which meant Natsu including, obviously. She sighed, "Fine. I'll still go anyway, even if I have to see that pink idiot."

I internally smirked. Of course she would go to my party. Mine are the best because they're unlike others with hundreds of people that you barely know and beyond craziness. Mine are only the Dragon Slayers. The girls: me, Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Mira. And the boys: Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Laxus.

"Oh and today's Thursday, right? So after school tomorrow, the girls are going shopping for the party," I mentioned.

Lucy lightened up again, "Yes! Shopping! See ya then!" She went inside her classroom as I went into mine next door. I shook my head at my best friend. She can change moods so easily, just like Natsu. Another reason why they're perfect for each other.

And speaking of him, it's time to give him the party invitation. But Gajeel's got that covered for me.

 **Gajeel's POV**

I can't believe shrimp is making me do this. Whenever she has some crazy idea, I'm somehow always involved in helping her. This party of hers better be interesting. But then again, they always are.

"Yo, Salamander!" he was at his locker surrounded by his fan girls. "Alright, break it up, girls. Show's over." They all bowed their heads and went away, giggling. The perks of being popular and scary looking.

"Thank god you came. They're seriously annoying," Natsu said scrunching up his face with annoyance.

"Even more annoying than bunny girl?" I teased.

"Shut your metal face," Natsu shot back. "What do you want anyway?"

"This Saturday. Shrimp's having a party."

"Great! See you there." He waved and left. Wait for it…

Natsu stopped mid-step, finally realizing the one little big detail. "Is she going to be there?"

I shrugged, "It's always us Dragon Slayers."

He sighed, "Ugh, fine. You're lucky this is Levy's party. Well, see ya there."

Well that was easy.

 **Lucy's POV**

It's Friday after school! Time to go shopping! I had to get some new party clothes anyway. I always love shopping with my girls. It's always fun.

We were currently at Magnolia Mall in the clothing sections. They had every possible type of clothes here. We were in our usual store whenever we went to buy cute outfits, perfect for parties.

"Ooh, how about this one?" Mira squealed and pulled out a brilliant red dress. I rolled my eyes, "Mira, we're going to a party at Levy's. Not the ball."

"Well we already have our outfit, now it's your turn," Mira scoffed. "You have to look perfect."

"I just want a cute simple looking one. Levy's parties are like hangouts anyways. It's not like there's any occasion." I walked to another rack and could've sworn Mira said, "Oh, this will be an occasion alright."

"What?"

"Nothing." She said that too sweetly. Knowing her, she's got something up her sleeve. Which always mean trouble. For me.

"Lucy." I turned around and saw Erza holding an assembled outfit. "This will look perfect on you."

"Oh my god, Erza. You're the best!" She always seems to know exactly my taste and always gets me out of these situations.

I came out of the dressing room, showing off my new outfit. It was a simple white off-shoulder crop top with ruffles along the neckline and a frilly pink skirt that went mid-thigh. To cover up some of the exposed skin, I had on a jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up. To finish it off, I wore black lace up heels with a bow on the sides. "I think I'll have my hair the usual way," I decided on my hair style.

The girls all nodded in approval. Then Juvia narrowed her eyes at my neck and pointed, "Is that a new necklace you got?"

I instinctively touched the necklace that I was always wearing. I got a little nervous because I never told them about this before. "Uh, no… actually my mom gave it to me on my tenth birthday," I half lied.

Erza narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Really? Then how come you never wore it before?"

"Oh, um…" oh boy "I just recently found it because…you know, it's been like seven years since I got it." God, I hope they bought that. Erza still looked skeptical but, thankfully, decided to let it go. I quickly changed the subject. "So how about we all go to Levy's house an hour before the boy's arrive tomorrow and get ready then?"

"Sure," Levy agreed.

We all agreed to the plan and went our separate ways. On my way home, I couldn't help but get a guilty feeling when I lied to my best friends. I mean, I know I have to tell them eventually. But they never asked before because I hid it underneath my shirt. And every time I wore one that had a really low neckline, I would hide it somewhere else. I always have it with me no matter what, even if I'm not wearing it. Natsu has it easy with his signature scarf.

I touched it. Why do I always wear this even after what happened? The answer's simple. It's special to me. I smiled at the thought.

* * *

 **(A/N)-Ooh, what's gonna happen next time at the party?**

 **The next time I update, it will be a double chapter...or should I do one at a time for some suspense? heh-heh :P**


	5. Plans & Dares

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Plans and Dares**

 **Mira's POV**

Everything is going according to plan, and the party hasn't even started yet. While Lucy was in the bathroom changing, the rest of the girls and I discussed. "So you guys know exactly what kind of things to say right?" I asked, making sure everything was in place. They all nodded. I grinned. Now I just hope Laxus got all the boys to know the right things to say, but I trust him.

 **Natsu's POV**

We've arrived at Levy's party, and the first thing I saw almost made my jaw drop. _Almost_. I would've but then I realized it was just Luce. But I had to admit, she looked really…good. But then again, I thought she always does.

I saw her looking at me too, checking me out. I was wearing a black button-up shirt left unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I had a red shirt underneath and loose jeans that sagged a bit. And of course, my favorite scarf that my father gave me. I'm the only guy who can pull off looking good with scarf.

Luce's words, not mine.

My eyes finally fell between her collarbones. A necklace. Not any necklace, _the_ necklace.

"You two can stop staring at each other now." We both snapped out of our trances. The others were all giving us that smirk. "Shut up, ice-block. You stare at Juvia all the time."

Gray stiffened and Juvia blushed. "Well at least I don't stare at a girl's chest," he countered. Oh man, it did kind of looked like that. I scoffed, "I wasn't staring at her chest. Just looking at her necklace."

"Suuure you were."

"Oh shut up already, ice pervert!"

"You shouldn't be calling me that because you're the only pervert here!"

"Why don't you both shut up?!" I got shivers and so did Gray. Erza was staring daggers into us, and we just got here. "Yes, ma'am! Right away, ma'am!"

Jellal shook his head at us, "Get inside, you two. We didn't enter yet and you already started arguing."

I made sure I was the last one to go in. As I passed Luce, I bent down and whispered into her ear, "I like that necklace." I could sense her shivering from my warm breath. She looked up and smirked, "'Course you do."

 **Normal POV**

Everyone was in Levy's living room just hanging out, talking, sitting around a table of junk food and drinks with some music in the background. Natsu was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the table while Lucy sat sideways with her legs on Natsu's lap. The two looked really comfortable.

"Ooh, let's play truth or dare!" Mira suggested, clapping her hands together delightfully.

"That's like a kid's game," Laxus complained.

"No, it's original. And besides, teenagers playing truth or dare is never that innocent." Mira had that glint in her eyes that just creeps everybody out. She took an empty bottle from the table and laid it down at the center. "Whoever it points to can go first. Then we'll spin it again to see who gets dared first."

Mira spun hard. Round and round it goes. Slowing down until it stops and points to…

"Yes!" Natsu cheered. He quickly spun the bottle again and landed on…

"Juvia! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooh, on the first try. Bold. I dare you…" Natsu's eyes fell on Gray who looked nervous when Natsu began to smirk. "I dare you to strip off Gray's shirt yourself!" Both Juvia's and Gray's face turned madly red. Gray glared at Natsu, "What the hell, flame-brain?"

Natsu shrugged, "What? You always strip anyways. I don't see why this time would be such a big deal."

Lucy joined in on the teasing, "Just do it, Juvia. You know you always wanted to. One quick little strip and you're done. Well, _that_ followed by a looong stare, of course."

Juvia reluctantly got up from her seat. "Fine." She walked over to Gray and sat on his lap. If it was even possible, they gotten even redder, redder than Erza's hair. Juvia let out a huge breath and began taking off Gray's shirt. Juvia tried not to drop her jaw. She's seen him shirtless every hour of the day, but never this close.

Turning away, Juvia scrambled back to her seat. She and Gray glared at Natsu and Lucy. "Happy now?"

The blond and pink reacted at the same time, nodding their heads and snickering. "Very." They high fived each other without even looking. Mira rose an eyebrow at that action. _My plan is already working and they haven't been dared yet._

"I'll get you back for that, bastard," Gray sneered.

"It wasn't even your dare," Natsu shot back.

"Then I'll get Lucy back," Juvia declared as she spun the bottle real hard. "You better pray it doesn't land on you." Lucy got scared and actually mentally prayed. Fortunately, for her, it landed on Gajeel.

Juvia pouted but asked anyway, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to say something nice to the next 10 people who gets asked truth or dare."

"Ugh, this is going to be a pain."

Lucy smiled ever so sweetly at Gajeel. "It shouldn't have to be. Levy says that you can actually be a real softie."

"Lucy!" Levy hissed at her. _Ha-ha! Payback,_ Lucy thought. Gajeel looked at Levy, surprised, "You did?"

Levy tried to hide the blush on her face, "Uh, maybe."

"We'll take that as a yes then," Mira confirmed. "Who's next?"

Gajeel spun the bottle and it pointed at Mira. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing-"

"That's too easy."

"-in front of the guy you like."

Mira paled. _Why couldn't he say the person I like? I could've twisted that meaning and sing to one of the girls._ She sucked in her breath as she got up and walked to that guy.

Laxus widened his eyes as Mira stood in front of him. "Mira?" she turned away and took a breath. She knew the perfect song to sing to him.

It was called Be With You by Tiara. She only sang the chorus part but it was enough to get her point across.

 _Arigato, arigato, I love you~_

When Mira finished, she let out a small smile before rushing back to her seat, a pink tint apparent on her face. Laxus was left speechless as he tried to process the lyrics in his head.

Remembering his dare from Juvia, Gajeel knew exactly what to say. "Since Laxus is too chicken to say this, I will. Mainly because Juvia dared me to," he grumbled the last part. "Laxus once said that he really loves your voice."

The girls tried to hold in a giggle. Erza rose an eyebrow at him, "Really, Gajeel?"

"What? I said something nice, just not from me directly."

Levy shook her head, "You always find loop holes in things."

"I just practically did Laxus a favor."

"Shut up, Gajeel," Laxus grunted. "It would've been better if I said it myself."

"So it's true?" Mira asked.

Laxus froze. He should really think first. There's no escaping now. "Uh, pft, of course not…maybe…sure…yeah."

Mira's cheek heat up to a nice rosy red. "T-thank you."

Lucy gasped loudly, "Did _the_ Mirajane Strauss just blush and stutter?" The other girls joined in on the dramatic gasping. Mira glared at Lucy, then smiled mischievously. She grabbed the bottle and began to spin it, "You better be wishing that the bottle won't land on you."

Lucy whined, "Threatened twice already."

"You're so whiny," Natsu poked her in the arm. "Suck it up." Lucy huffed and swatted his hand away.

Lucy stared at the bottle. The first time she got lucky, but luck runs out. The bottle neck pointed directly at her. Mira smirked, "Guess you weren't wishing hard enough. Truth or dare, Lucy?" She knew exactly what to say. Whether Lucy picked truth or dare, it wouldn't matter.

"Truth."

 _Hmm, thought you could get away safe_ , Mira thought, _well too bad._ "How did you really get that necklace?" Mira nodded at Lucy's star necklace.

Lucy stiffened and unconsciously touched it. She could feel Natsu tensing up under her legs.

"So Lucy too, eh?" Gray spoke up.

"What do mean?" Mira asked.

"Well, when we were in the car getting here, I saw a silver chain peeking out of his scarf," Gray explained. "I asked what it was and he said that it was only some dog tag Wendy gave him when he was ten."

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" Natsu snapped.

"I suddenly am because I know you're lying," Gray retorted. He knows Natsu just as well as Lucy does. The two have been friends since birth and whether they like to admit it or not, they're as close as brothers. "If Wendy really did give you that, then she would've only been five. That seems a little too young for someone to give a meaningful necklace for a present."

"So you were lying, Lucy." Mira said. It came out as a statement rather than a question.

Lucy got nervous. She didn't know how to answer. But if what Gray was saying is true…

Lucy shifted from her position so she was kneeling right next to Natsu. He averted his eyes from hers because he knew what she was going to do. He didn't protest when Lucy began loosening his scarf to reveal his whole neck. She pulled on the chain and took out the dog tag with a red dragon that had been hiding under his shirt the whole time.

"You wear it?" Lucy asked softly even though she knew the answer.

Natsu finally looked at her eyes. "I always wear it." He reached out and held the gold star charm with pink heart diamond at the center in his fingers. "You do too, huh?"

"Yeah." They let go of each other's necklaces and Lucy sat went back to her original position. She saw Mira's questioning eyes, waiting for the answer. "I only half lied," Lucy said. "I did get it on my tenth birthday. Just…not from my mom." She paused, looking at her hands on her lap. "Natsu gave it to me," she finished softly.

Mira nodded and smiled gently. Turning to Natsu, she asked, "What about you, Natsu?"

"I didn't totally lie either. I did get it when I was ten. But…Luce gave it to me."

"Natsu really knows how to choose necklaces for you," Gajeel said. He said something nice to Lucy but embarrassed Natsu at the same time.

"Aww!" squealed the girls. "Why didn't you tell us?" they demanded.

"You never asked!" Lucy protested.

"Still, why did you guys still wear it when you hate each other?" Jellal persisted.

 _I don't know why,_ both Natsu and Lucy thought. They both shrugged, answering casually. "I'm a girl, I like pretty necklaces so I wear them," Lucy answered.

"Mine looked cool. I like the dragon," Natsu said simply.

Before anyone could ask any more questions, Lucy spun the bottle. "Moving on, people." And the next victim shall be…

"Erza, truth or dare!"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sit on Jellal's lap for the entire game."

Erza's face became as red as a face.

"Whoa, from far away it looks like you're whole head is one big tomato," Natsu joked but shut right up when Erza glared at him. She took a deep breath and sat on Jellal's lap. _You're just sitting on his lap, nothing more,_ she told herself.

"Your face has gone back to normal," Gajeel said. It was nice-ish.

Erza ignored the feeling of electricity when she made contact with Jellal and spun the bottle. "Oh, Jellal, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

The guys spoke in between coughs, "( _cough_ ) Wimp ( _cough_ )"

"W-what do you t-think of m-me?" Erza stuttered, turning away blushing.

Jellal smiled, "I think you're pretty, strong, kind, and have a lot of patience considering you have deal with Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel all the time." He said that last part to lighten up the mood which made Erza crack a smile. She snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Natsu and Gray snorted, "Patience my ass."

Gajeel said, "You both were _very_ brave. Ha! That was two people at once and I already said nice things to four people plus Jellal so I only have six more."

"Nope," Juvia said, popping the p. "Jellal doesn't count so you still have seven more." Gajeel slouched back down on his chair.

The game continued. "You're turn, Gray," Jellal said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Jellal waved him over and whispered in his ear. Gray widened his eyes and so did Erza since she overheard. Gray grudgingly went into the kitchen behind Gajeel.

"Where's he going?" Gajeel questioned. He saw the others in front of him widened their eyes at what was behind him. "What?" he looked up behind him and was met by ice cold water.

"So c-cold!" Everybody burst out laughing as Gajeel shivered. He glared at Gray who was holding the pitcher with a wide grin. "You bastard!"

"Gajeel," Levy waved a finger at him, "Don't forget your dare."

Gajeel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You got some guts, _Gray_."

"Why thank you." Gray took a dramatic bow and hopped back into his seat proudly as he spun the bottle. Gray shouted "Yes!" while at the same time Natsu shouted "No!"

Gray rubbed his hands together evilly. "Time for my revenge. Truth or dare?!"

"D-"

"Dare it is!" Gray didn't even let Natsu finish. He looked the others who nodded. It was time.

"Follow us, Natsu and Lucy," Gray ushered them to follow him as he smiled wickedly which really creeps them out. They slowly got up from the couch but was stopped by Erza and Jellal. "But first," Erza held out two strips of cloth. "We have to blind-fold you."

Now this was getting scary the two thought as Erza blind folded Lucy and Jellal with Natsu. They guided the now blind teens as they followed Gray and Levy with the others rearing up the end.

When they stopped at a closed door, the blind folds were taken off. "Levy's closet?" Lucy wondered out loud. Then she paled as she realized what they were doing. _"Levy's closet?!"_

"For your dare, Natsu," Gray declared out loud. "I dare you to make out with Lucy for seven minutes. SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!"

"WHAT!" That was all the two got to say before everything happened in a split second. The door was swiftly opened, light switch flipped on, and they were pushed in. The door knob clicked behind them.

"Ice princess, open the freakin' door!" Natsu banged on the door.

"Not until you do the dare. Or are you too chicken?" Gray mimicked the sound of a chicken behind the door. Natsu growled angrily.

"Levy, you planned this, didn't you?!" Lucy shouted.

"No idea what you're talking about," Levy answered innocently. Yeah right, "innocently".

"I'll bust through this door!" Natsu threatened.

"You can't. The material is really hard to break through. If you punch it, you'll break a bone."

"If it helps," Mira said. "We'll be quiet while staying in the room."

"You planned this Mira! I know you did!" Lucy shouted angrily. That's why they were acting so weird when she got back from changing before.

"I don't know what you mean, Lucy dear."

Lucy growled frustratingly, "Ugghhh...Just.. stay down in the living room! It's bad enough you're forcing us to do this!"

"Fine, we'll leave. But we are staying at the door until we hear some moaning." The two teens blushed but luckily it was dim enough in the closet so the other didn't see it. They heard loud footsteps and then faded to silence.

"I know you're still there." Natsu said. But he was only met by silence on the other side.

The two sighed in frustration. Lucy began pacing around the room while Natsu sat on the little stool that was in there, tapping his foot in annoyance. "Levy really planned this out," Lucy commented. The closet was empty and clean, like it was set up for this.

* * *

 **(A/N)- I hope you enjoyed it, everyone!**

 **Sooo, I've though about it and decided I will post...A DOUBLE CHAPTER!**

 **You're welcome~**

 **They're kind of connected so it would only make sense anyways.**

 **Please Review!**


	6. Kisses & Passion

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

 **Ch. 5 &6 DOUBLE CHAPTER**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kisses and Passion

 **Natsu's POV**

"Would you stop pacing already? You look really frantic, and it's really annoying me." Watching her just adds to the annoyance level right now.

"Well considering the situation we're in, can you blame me?" Lucy stopped and walked up to me, looking down with a ticked off expression. Luce is always trying to be dominant since she's the one who's always looking down at not up and intimidated. So she'll jump at any chance to make her seem like the more intimidating one.

I internally smirked at that. Ahhh, the advantages of being a tall guy.

She looked at me annoyed while I put on a bored expression and leaned back against the wall with my hands behind my head. I had to admit, having this low view and her wearing a crop top has its benefits. I've seen how taut her stomach is before, but never this close.

"This is ridiculous! There's no way I'm kissing you!" She began to pace around again.

"Why? You too much of a goody-two-shoes to kiss the bad boy Natsu? Afraid you might fall for me?" Man, teasing her like this is fun.

"Like that will ever happened," she rolled her eyes. "Afraid of catching disease actually."

"It's not like you haven't kissed me before," I smirked. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"W-we were only ten!" she stuttered. "A-and besides, i-it was only on the c-cheek."

"A kiss is a kiss."

"T-that doesn't count!" and then she started blabbing on about how her first kiss should've been and blah, blah, blah.

I then did something that surprised me myself. But then she was right in front of me and was practically begging me.

I heard Luce let out a startled gasp. "N-Natsu…w-what…what are you doing?" she gripped my shoulders as I continued kissing her tummy. I placed my hands on her tiny waist, feeling how soft her skin actually is with my hands and lips. "Just shut up, Luce."

Her hands tugged my hair softly while letting out small gasps and that just somehow turned me on. But I managed to control myself and stopped. I stood up, smirking down at her.

"Why…why did you stop?"

My smirk grew wider. "So you liked it?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you implied it."

Luce let out a huff and turned away. I saw her cheek blush a bit and chuckled at her reaction. I decided to tease her a little more.

I placed my hands around her waist from behind and began kissing her neck. God, she smells so good. Like strawberries and vanilla. A perfect combination on her.

 **Lucy's POV**

Natsu started placing light kisses on my neck and my shoulders. Oh why did I wear an off-shoulder crop top? It just gave him an advantage. But right now I didn't care. It felt so good. His warm lips left a scorching trail everywhere they went.

I leaned my back against him and tangled my left hand through his spiky yet soft hair. He groaned. I've turned him on. Even more. I smirked at that. Natsu already had his fun teasing me, now it's my turn.

I quickly turned around and I plunged my lips onto his neck. He hissed, pulling me closer.

"I remember it," I whispered into his ear and flicked out my tongue at it for good measure. I felt him tense up. He knows what I'm talking about. Before he could protest, I started up again. Closer and closer I got.

"Luuuce…" Natsu moaned my name.

Bingo! I found it! Natsu's sweet spot!

"I thought you forgot about that," he pouted when I stopped and looked at him.

I smirked in response. "How could I? You react to it even when I scratch it." I proved my point by doing so and indeed, he growled. I giggle, "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog," he pouted again. He looks so cute when he does. Wait, what? "Now it's my turn."

"Oh no, you don't." I placed my lips on his neck again to stop him from doing anything. "Not yet. I still want to have some more fun." I whispered seductively into his ear, flicking my tongue out at it, and resumed my teasing only this time, added some more of my techniques.

 **Natsu's POV**

I couldn't help but let out growls and groans as Luce kissed my sweet spot. She sucked on it and bit it softly. Man, this girl is good. I felt her smirk up against my neck. Oh hell no am I going to let her win this.

It took all my will power to stop her and backed her against the wall. "I'm going to make you pay for that. Your turn's over, now it's mine." I whispered huskily into her ear, making her shiver again. Ah, the effects I have on this girl. And the better effects I have on her when I kiss her neck.

I wanted to kiss more of her shoulders, and her jacket was getting in the way. I didn't know if I should just strip her of her sweater because that would just be violating. So I placed my hands under them, pulling it. She must've gotten my signal because without hesitation, she swiftly took off her sweater and threw it some place in the closet.

I was happy to see a have more of a playground. As I planted kisses all over her neck, shoulder, chest, and up her jawline, I got closer and closer to her mouth, slowing down as I got nearer. I don't know if I should do this. My hormones are begging me to but of course they are, I'm a teenager. But my heart is reluctant. I mean I hate her... but still.

I stopped and rested my forehead on hers, our lips only a couple centimeters away. I stared into her brown chocolate orbs. I never knew how beautiful Luce's eyes were. They look so innocent even when she's doing something that's not.

"Natsu…" I leaned in closer, our lips touching but not yet kissing. It's killing me. I couldn't take it anymore. "Luce…" I slammed my lips onto hers.

Oh. My. God. Luce is actually kissing me back and a moan escaped her lips. I'm not really a touchy, sappy guy who believes in those sappy romance crap. But this feeling, this new feeling I'm getting from kissing Luce, feels amazing. Like I'm in heaven. The kisses were passionate and wild. Becoming more and more hardcore.

I felt her hands crawl up my back and threaded through my hair, every once in a while giving a soft tug. I groaned. She's turning me on like hell.

She wants to go rough. I can feel it. And I don't mind. If it's rough she wants, then it's rough she gets.

I forcefully pressed closer to her body, eliminating any possible little space that was in between us. I pushed her up the wall because it hurts bending over for too long. And she's as light as a feather. She wrapped her legs around my waist and tugged me closer. This all happened while our lips were still locked, never letting each other go. I traced her lips with my tongue. She happily obliged by opening with a gasp and I started roaming her entire mouth, never missing a spot. I felt her tongue lining my teeth, lingering at my sharper-than-normal canines.

 **Lucy's POV**

Right when my lips made contact with his warm ones, I forgot every problem that I had with him. My brain was empty except for one thought. I wanted him. I wanted to touch him more. This unusual feeling I'm having just makes me want Natsu more. I tugged on his black button-up. I'm so glad that he actually got what I wanted and threw off his shirt.

My hands wondered along his biceps, feeling every curve, loving the feeling. I never touched his muscles before. Now moving onto his abs. I placed my hands on his chest and traveled down, feeling his abs. But one thing was getting in the way of my wanting to actually touch it skin to skin. I slowly pulled up his red shirt a bit and placed my hands on his abs. Oh. My. God. They feel like heaven. Rock, hard, solid. I massaged the beautiful things making him groan. Natsu looks, feels, and sounds sexy.

I let out a moan when I felt his hands on my stomach and traced soothing circles on it.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love him right now.

Aaaand I need some air right now.

It's these moments where I wish humans didn't need air, _especially_ these moments.

I reluctantly pulled back, panting heavily. I stared at his deep, onyx eyes. Those eyes were always filled with mixed emotions. I always loved trying to figure out what he's feeling. Natsu's eyes are like mystery, and I love figuring them out. Right now, his eyes told me he wanted me.

"How's that for a first kiss?" Natsu smirked.

I giggled and smirked back, "Not bad for a first experience."

Natsu chuckled, leaning back in again, and continued the kiss.

 **"TIME'S UP!"**

A foreign whimper of protest escaped my throat when I left Natsu's lips leave mine. I swore I heard him growled in annoyance. He certainly looked annoyed.

"You enjoyed it. Didn't you?" Natsu grinned.

I blushed but tried to keep my cool. "I'll admit you're a good kisser."

He chuckled huskily that makes him sound so hot. I can't believe I just said that about him. "Oh no, sweetie. I'm one hell of a _great_ kisser." He kissed me again but this time it was softer but with the same amount of passion.

It would've gone longer until I realized that our time was up. I pushed against his chest gently, breaking the kiss. "We should get going before they suspect something."

Natsu let out a sigh, "Right."

We left the closet and went downstairs. "If they release one breathe about this to one soul in school," Natsu threatened. "I will break every tooth in their big ass mouths."

I giggled. I knew he was just joking. He's all talk. Well maybe he would break at least one. "I'll join you in that."

All eyes were on us when we arrived at the living room. "Well you two sure took your sweet time getting down here," Levy smirked.

"I bet they wanted to keep going and lingered a bit," Erza teased.

"Lucy's not my love rival anymore!" Juvia cheered. I sweat-dropped at that.

"You must've enjoyed it a lot," Mira said, then pointed to us. "Where's your jacket, Lucy? And you're shirt, Natsu?"

I looked down to see I left my jacket in the closet and so did Natsu. Shoot.

"Oh hell!" Laxus laughed. "They went as far as stripping off each other's shirts!"

"And I bet there was even some tongue, too," Gajeel said, sticking out and flicking his tongue for emphasis.

I don't know whose redder, me or Natsu. "Sh-shut up already," I stammered. "I'll go back go get our things." I hurried away embarrassed.

Alone in the hallway, I let out an inaudible scream, fluffing up my hair. What the heck is wrong with me?! It was only a dare!

I picked up my jacket and Natsu's shirt. I couldn't help but hold his shirt to my face and hug it. It smells so nice. Like a warm gentle burning fire with a woodsy scent, but not smoky. I snuggle deeper into it. I looked around in the closet, replaying the make out I had with my frenemy.

 **Natsu's POV**

I returned to the couch when Lucy left. When she left my side, I couldn't help but feel empty and needed her right by me again. I sighed then glared at Gray, "Happy now?"

"Very." He high-fived with Juvia, laughing. Hey! That's me and Lucy's thing! "Revenge is so sweet." I wanted to smack that smug smile of his stupid face.

It Gajeel's turn to be glared at, "You better have something really nice to say to me considering what I've just been through."

"I've prepared a whole speech actually," he grinned and cleared his throat. "That dare was well in your favor in helping you win your true love. If you don't get the girl of your dreams you will forever be alone. I wish you luck in getting bunny girl, Natsu Dragneel."

I looked at him flabbergasted. My eyebrow twitched. The freakin' iron badass Gajeel just freakin' said "wish" and "luck" in the same sentence! To me! By my full name! Not calling me anything! _What has the world come to?!_

"Wow," Jellal said impressed, dumbfounded. "That was the longest compliment I've ever heard you say."

"That was some speech, too," Levy grumbled sarcastically. "Even if it was only a few sentences."

"Well we're not all over-achieving writers here, bookworm," Gajeel said. The two started arguing again and I can see Mira getting that "look" again. Metal head better watch out.

"Natsu, think fast!" someone said rapidly and the next thing I knew a black blob was hurling at my face. "The hell?!" I caught it just in time and realized it was only my shirt.

I felt the couch bounce beside me and legs settling themselves on my lap. Luce. "What the hell was that for, Luce?"

"Just testing your reflexes," she smiled cheekily.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Weirdo." I earned myself a punch in the arm.

Our game continued with more laughs and teasing. I even got into a fight with Gray again before Erza pounded my head.

But only half my mind paid attention to what was happening, while the other half was on something else. And I can tell Luce was thinking about the same thing.

* * *

 **(A/N)- How was that?~**

 **This is actually my favorite chapter...so far. That's probably as steamy as I can ever write.**

 **Hope you like the double chapter everyone!**


	7. New Methods & Old Thoughts

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

* * *

Chapter 7

New Methods and Old Thoughts

 **Natsu's POV**

It's a new day, and I've got new tricks up my sleeve. Ha-ha, this will be so interesting. I made my way to the lockers. Specifically, Luce's locker. I found her alone by it getting her stuff quietly. Some of the boys around her were looking at her and I couldn't help but get a twisted feeling in my gut. I have before, but they were tiny I just ignored it. But now, it was stronger. But what I'm going to do next, will have an impression not to mess with my girl. Wait, what the hell did I just say?! Luce is _not_ my girl. I shook my head and pushed the weird thought away. I've been around that weirdo way too much.

I strolled on over to her and slammed my hands on either side of her, blocking her. The loud sound echoed through the crowded hallway catching everyone's attention. Good, let them see this. "'Sup, Blondie," I purred into her ear.

I know she noticed me, but ignored me saying just a simple, "Hey, Pinky." And resumed in organizing her locker. So that's how you wanna play. "Aww, come on, Luce. Don't ignore me like that." She simply hummed in response and continued ignoring me. I was getting annoyed, but then my plan would just go even better. "If that how you want to play it…" I said lowly into her ear, causing goose-bumps to form. I pushed away the hair around her neck with my face and started kissing it.

Aaaaand…she broke. This is way too easy. "I thought that would get your attention," I smirked when she finally faced me, folding her arms around her chest. "Well you have my full attention now, what do you want, Pinky?"

My smirk grew wider. I snuggled closer to her neck, "A favor."

I resumed kissing her neck. "Mmm, what…favor?"

"Promise you'll do it?" I said. I know I'll get my way if I keep doing this.

"Yeah…sure." She's way too distracted to even understand anything. I decided this would be my best chance. I stopped abruptly and grinned widely, shoving a folded piece of paper in her face. "Great! Can you do my math homework for me? Yes? Thanks, Luce! See ya!" I turned around and met dozens of shocked eyes on me. One of them was Jellal. "Quit staring at me with your freaky tattooed face. Let's go." I ignored all the eyes and walked on like nothing happened. I could feel Jellal's presence following me, and I could feel that he has lots of questions. But not now.

 _This will be the talk of the school_ , I thought with a smug look.

 **Lucy's POV**

"'Sup, Blondie." I didn't have to look to know it was Natsu. I simply said "hey" back and pretended to look busy organizing my locker. I wanted to see how this will turn out.

I continued to ignore him until I felt something warm on my neck. "If that's how you want to play it…" Oh god, not this again. I can barely control myself when he does that. I had goose-bumps on my neck even though it's not cold. I gave up and turned around. "I thought that would get your attention."

"Well, you have my full attention now, what do you want, Pinky?"

"A favor." Of course he would. He resumed kissing my neck and I let him. God, that never gets old.

"Mmm, what…favor?"

"Promise you'll do it?"

"Yeah…sure." No! Bad Lucy! It's obviously a trap! But most of my mind was distracted by Natsu's lips on my neck. And all too soon, he stopped.

Next thing I knew, a folded piece of paper was in my face followed by Natsu's signature grin that told me he won and got something. Oh no. "Great! Can you do my math homework for me? Yes? Thanks, Luce! See ya!" And off he went with Jellal.

What. The. Heck?!

I stood there like a shocked idiot as Natsu left. Beside me, I saw Erza with the same expression on her face only with some amusement in it. "What, the _heck,_ just happened?"

"Well, he did just-"

"I know what just happened!" I screamed, stomping my foot down in frustration. That was meant to be a rhetorical question. "Ooh that idiot's going to burn when I get him," I seethed.

"You want me to punish him for you?" Erza asked in a serious voice.

I sweat-dropped. "Uh, no thanks." I snapped back to being angry. "I want to do the punishing. Let's go, Erza."

...

"Since Mira isn't in this class with us," I said to Erza as she seated behind me. "You will take over her job this one time."

She took out her phone, raising her eyebrow. "Whatever you have in mind must be really good if you're asking me to record a Nalu moment."

I smiled wickedly, "Oh it'll be good alright. But no one's going to get hurt." It'll just hurt indirectly. And possibly a reputation. "And a Nalu moment?" I asked, quirking my brow.

"Oh nothing," Erza smiled waving it off.

Nalu, I said in my head. Is that some sort of ship name? For me and Natsu?! No way! But that does sound good. No! Don't think that! Ship names are only for people who are a couple. We are most definitely _not_ a couple!

Whatever. Back to what I'm planning to do.

 **Erza's POV**

This will definitely be interesting, me taking over Mira's job.

Natsu and Jellal walked in just as our science teacher, Mrs. Vandenhoff, walked in. Jellal sat next to me while Natsu sat in front of him next to Lucy. "Alright, class. Open your books to page 73 and we'll be discussing about gene mutations and taking notes as well."

While she taught on, I caught Jellal's eye and gave him a message with my eyes. We have this kind of thing that we can talk without actually, well, talk.

I looked down on my phone and flickered a look between Natsu and Lucy. He nodded, understanding that I'll be recording anything that'll happen between them.

Jellal then gave me another message. He did the same thing with his eyes as I did only mouthed the word "before" afterwards. I smirked and nodded. I must've missed it because I was too shocked at the scene before, but luckily Jellal still had some sense and recorded the whole thing at the locker. Mira and Laxus would be proud of us after this.

 **Lucy's POV**

I tried to act as normal as I can but inside I was jittery. This was the perfect class to hatch my plan without getting a detention for disrupting class. It's science class, and about 15 minutes before class ended every day, Mrs. Vandenhoff would leave to make copies for homework for exactly two minutes.

Since she was only lecturing right now and I didn't have to take notes since I read ahead and knew this stuff, I took out my locked notebook from my bag and opened it underneath my desk. I made sure Natsu saw me and that the teacher didn't.

I began writing in it. This wasn't my main notebook. I write stories in another one (yeah, I want to be an author) and this one is just for planning. But it's still very important to me.

I made sure my timing was perfect while looking innocent. I closed my notebook right when she announced that she needed to make copies. Then just when she closes the door behind her, I put it back in my bag.

It was halfway in when it was snatched from my hands. It's not very difficult to act like I'm angry even though it's a set up.

"Well what do we have here? Luce's little diary," Natsu grinned.

"Dragneel, give it back," I said dangerously. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Erza beginning to record with her phone while Jellal got ready to take pictures. Good, he caught on. All the better.

"Or what, Heartfillia? What are you gonna do?" He smirked.

"Oh, nothing," I smiled sweetly. "Just something that won't hurt you at all. Except, maybe you're dignity."

He looked confused and that was when I acted. I scooted my chair closer to him and reached out. His eyes widened in fear when he saw that it was closing in on his neck. Before he could move away, I tickled it lightly.

Natsu growled in pleasure. My eyes were on Natsu, but I can see the other students amused expression. I just entertained them after a boring lecture.

I can see his eyes and head dropping and his grip on my book loosening. I grabbed it quickly and ruffled his hair. "Good boy, Natsu," I cooed.

I scooted back to my desk and acted like nothing happened. Just in time too because Mrs. Vandenhoff walked in, fanning our homework around.

 **Gray's POV**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing as well as the others guys. The girls were trying to hold in their giggle and saying something about it being cute. Hell, this was anything but cute, it was hilarious!

"What are you guys laughing at?" a suspicious voice sounded behind me. This is going to be hilarious seeing the reaction.

I grabbed Erza's phone and replayed him that video. Natsu's face turned red, "What the hell!"

I turned to Lucy who was looking triumphant. "I got to give you credit, Lucy. You did great."

"Why thank you," she said, flipping her hair, and made her way to the girl's side of the table next to Juvia.

"This is absolutely priceless!" Laxus cackled, slapping his knee.

"It's so cute how Lucy knows that," Levy squealed. "My party did wonders! That make out you guys did wonders! Did you just know about it at my party, Lu?"

Lucy turned bright red, just like pyro next to me. "S-shut up, Lev. And no, I knew about it when we were little."

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling us you two were friends before meeting us," Gajeel said. Did he say he actually remember something? His dense metal brain remembered something? "Didn't you used to be best friends? What happened between you guys?"

Oh no. He did _not_ just ask that.

Out of reflexes, I slammed my hand on his mouth so hard he fell backwards, but caught himself before falling off the bench. "What's your problem, ice-freak?!"

"You're the one with the problem. You _never_ ask that question, Gajeel." I said through gritted teeth. I made a motion with my hand cutting across my neck. He knew immediately I was serious, or else I would've never called him by his actual name. He turned and saw immediately that Natsu and Lucy were quiet, their hair casting shadows over their eyes. Natsu snapped his fork in half, and it was metal.

Lucy shook her head as if clearing her head. She looked up and smiled, "Nothing happened. I'll see you guys later in class." And she left.

When she went out the door, Natsu beside me snorted, "Faker." And I knew what he meant. That smile Lucy gave was fake. Natsu, too, got up and exited through the opposite doors where Lucy left.

"Don't ever mention anything about how they became enemies," I spoke firmly. "Yes, they were best friends when younger and are now more like frenemies. But in between those times, they were absolute arch enemies that despised each other. Don't ask me because I don't even know the whole story. And definitely don't ask Natsu or Lucy. They hate just thinking about it."

I knew Natsu the longest out of all of us. Natsu, Lucy, and I would play with each other. Lucy was the only one who could keep me and Natsu from fighting until Erza came. I was Natsu's closest friend besides Lucy. He told me everything. But even this was something he didn't tell the whole story to me.

" _Hey, dude! Let's go get Lucy so we can play," I called._

" _I am never seeing that blonde bitch ever again," Natsu snapped._

 _I stared at him with disbelief. Did he seriously just call Lucy that? His best friend Lucy? "What are you talking about? What happened between you two?"_

 _My answer was silence. This must be really bad. I waited patiently for Natsu to answer. Eventually, he did. "A bad incident just happened that effected both of us. And because of that, I don't think I'll ever forgive her." His voice sounded chocked like he was trying to hold in a cry._

 _Now I'm freaking out. Natsu Dragneel never cries!_

 _What the hell happened?!_

And to this day, I never knew.

 **Lucy's POV**

I didn't really pay attention in class. I didn't have the heart to. What happened during lunch bought up a thought that I've been pushing away ever since the party.

Why did I kiss Natsu when I hate him?

Sure it was a dare but the make out was pretty passionate and that whimper of protest I let out when our seven minutes was up. Why? Why would I make out with a guy that I've sworn never to forgive? It was kinda bad enough that I'm "friends" with him. We still very hate each other.

I touched my star necklace that I'm no longer hiding.

And why am I still wearing a necklace he gave me when we were little?

Could it be because…

I shake my head firmly. There's no way I would let such thought enter my mind again. I once thought I did, but ever since the incident, I never let my heart go back to the idea because I don't want to get hurt again.

But still…

 _Natsu…I miss you._

 **Natsu's POV**

Dammit! Why am I always thinking about her? I even unconsciously do it sometimes. I can't let my stupid, freakin' hormones get to me. It was only a dare that I did it, no other reason!

 _Keep telling yourself that, Dragneel. You've always wanted to do that before it happened._

 _Shut up!_

I really hate myself sometimes. It's mostly because of my mind. Sure I like her at one point but it wasn't a like-like. And I'll never forgive Lucy for what she did!

 _Then why did I have to kiss her even after the seven minutes was up?!_

My fingers started playing with the chain of my dog tag. I always find myself doing this when I think about Lucy.

Stupid girl who does stupid things to me and I stupidly fall for it, stupid!

I don't ever have to go through the roller coaster of feelings I did before, but my heart always has Lucy stuck with me.

Stupid sappiness.

* * *

 **(A/N)- Now there are even more indications of their past!**

 **And good news! I have finally figured out what to write next and got over my writer's block.**

 **Please review, guys! I'd really appreciate it :)**


	8. Wake-Up Calls & Pre-Game Excitement

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own story lines**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Wake-up Calls and Pre-Game Excitement**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Natsu, _Natsu_ , **Natsu**! Wake up, _wake up_ , **wake up**! Come on, _**come on**_ , **COME ON**!"

Yes, I am bouncing up and down on Natsu's bed. It's been 2 weeks since the party and Natsu and I have gotten closer as friends but still very hate each other…so technically nothing new there. I just happen to go over his house more often now. We're still neighbors. It's just amazing how our parents allow this after what's happened. But grown-ups are grown-ups. They're mature enough to let things go. But then again what happened in the past didn't really involve them so they don't know the whole story. Whatever, that's not important right now.

"Natsu! Come. On! Wake. Up!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, WOMAN!" Natsu abruptly jolts up and shouts. "Can't you see I am sleeping?! And it's freakin' Saturday!"

"Well you can do that later or we'll be late for the big game today!" I shouted back in his face.

Natsu's face scrunches in confusion, slowly widening his eyes as he realized. "Big game? Today?! Oh shit!"

He scrambled around his room looking for his clothes in his bedroom that looks more like a pig pen, rushing in and out of the bathroom as he gets ready.

"So while you run around in your pig pen getting ready, I'll wait downstairs," I say with a bored expression. When I close the door, I heard a shout from behind. "Where are my pants?!" I let out a huge sigh. Some things never change.

Today was the big game that's been the big thing ever since football season kicked in. It's the annual Magnolia Super Bowl where the top two academies face off. There's also the cheer-off at half time. This year, like every year, it's Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth. We have a long history of rivalries, and we always settle our scores publicly. The whole town, plus other viewers, will see Fairy Tail's domination!

"That brother of yours is so hard to wake up," I complained when I made my way to the couch where Natsu's sister, Wendy, was. "It took me a full ten minutes of bouncing to get him to open his eyes a slit."

Wendy giggled, petting her white cat, Carla. "That's Natsu for ya. I'm surprised you can put up with him."

"I'm surprised you're related to him."

"Tell that to my mom." We both laughed, enjoying each other's company. It's been such a long time since I saw Wendy. Since I was an only child, I loved hanging out with Wendy. It's probably one of the only reasons why I coming over again a couple years ago.

"Good morning, Lucy," Grandine greeted, letting out a yawn. "What are you doing here so early? It's only 6:30 am. Igneel and Natsu don't get up until noon."

"I came to wake up Natsu. We have the big game today. It doesn't start until later when most people are up. But we have to be there early for stuff." Happy, Natsu's cat, leapt up onto my lap, purring cutely. Like Natsu, Happy also had unusual hair color, or rather, fur color. It was grayish blue but more blue. I thought it was pretty cool and cute.

"Can you go check on Natsu, Happy?" I say to the cat. "Make sure he's ready to go in 15 minutes."

Happy let out a meow that sounds oddly like "Aye!" He scampered away while Grandine started making breakfast for Natsu and handed Lucy a cup of coffee. "So how's things going along with you two?"

"Pretty normal," I shrugged. "The usual fighting and arguing if that's what you mean."

"Yes, and the _teasing_ ," Grandine smirked.

My cheeks flushed. I hate when that happens when people talk about us like that. "Please don't. Wendy's here."

"Hey, I'm thirteen. It's not like I don't know these things," Wendy protested.

"Oh yeah, and how are things with you and that Romeo boy?"

"Mom!"

"There's a boy?!" My eyes bugged out. I started shaking Wendy's shoulders. "Why didn't you tell about this? Isn't this your first crush? This is huge! Spill!"

"Lucy! You can- wuh, wuh- stop now!"

"Oh, sorry." I let go but didn't drop the subject. "Now spill!"

"First off, he's not my crush no matter what my mom says," Wendy started.

"Oh yes he is," Grandine interjected but was ignored as Wendy continued. Her face gradually getting flushed. "He's just a boy in my school that I hang out with. He's new but he's pretty popular."

"Maybe that's because he's good looking and a lot of girls like him which means you have to make a move on him first!" I started to squeal loudly. "This is adorable! Ah, young love!"

"Just like you and Natsu when you were little!" Grandine dreamingly added.

"Grandine!"

"Ooh, did you like my brother when you were little?" Wendy teased.

"Do you have a huge crush on the new kid in your school?" I shot back. The teasing went back and forth between the three of us.

"Luce! Heads up!" I looked up to see a large brown thing come swirling full on at my face. I yelped holding up my hands to protect my face. It bounced off my hands and I started to scramble to catch it. I looked down and saw that it was a football. But not just any football. I growled. It's _his_ football.

"You catch like a girl."

"NATSU!" I screamed when I saw that idiot laughing as he made his way towards the kitchen. "Don't just hurl this thing at my face! This," I waved my hand around my face gesturing to it madly. "Cannot be ruined on any circumstances."

"Geez, you're sure conceited."

"And I'm surprised you even know how to use that word. For you that's too hard."

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Well you're stupid for thinking I'm stupid because I'll have you know that I'm actually pretty smart, thank you very much!"

"Oh, well you could've fooled me!"

"That's because you're an idiot!"

"Says the idiot himself!"

"You guys are both idiots since you only have ten minutes to get to school and catch your ride." Wendy's calm voice contrasted between the two arguing teens.

"Oh shit!"

Natsu hurriedly stuffed his face with cereal while pulling on his string bag and duffel bag of equipment. Luckily I was already prepared before I came here so I just grabbed my bags and hurried out the door along with Natsu.

"Good luck, you two!" Grandine called after them. "We'll be there to watch."

"Thanks! Bye!" We waved as we ran to the school where our bus was waiting for us.

...

 **Natsu's POV**

Today's Saturday, but it feels like a school day. We're both rushing to get to the rides waiting for us at the school to get to the game at Magnolia Stadium.

I could see two busses as we neared. One for the football team and one for the cheerleading squad. There was also a van for the ten of us who were the main core members of each team, the Dragon Slayers.

"We're here!" I dumped my stuff into the trunk and hopped in. Luce fell right into step taking a seat in front of me. Jellal owns an SUV van who was driving with Erza in the passenger seat. Laxus and Mira were in the second row of seats, Levy, Juvia, and Lucy were in the third, leaving Gajeel, Gray, and me in the back.

Our coaches came out and marked us accounted for. It was time to get going on the 45 minute long trip. Magnolia's a huge town to travel around.

"We almost left without you, flame brain!" Gray yelled.

"You're lucky you're our captain so we waited," Gajeel scolded.

"And I didn't think you'd be late too, Lu!" Levy said.

"Well, can you blame me for oversleeping?" I snapped. "It's freakin Saturday!"

"And blame this idiot for making me late," Luce pointed an accusing finger at me. "I had to wake him up myself!"

"Ohh, so you were in his house, huh? In his bedroom too," Mira remarked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I was sort of creep out. "Don't look at me like that. It's creepy."

"You're dirty, Mirajane," Lucy commented.

"Let's get serious now, guys," Jellal said with authority. "Coach Gildarts said that Sabertooth has a new member in their football team. And he's their captain so he's pretty good if they've made him captain already when he's just new."

Erza added, "And their cheerleading squad has appointed Minerva as the new captain, Lucy. After the old one moved away."

Luce scoffed, "Yeah, well, they'll realize their mistake when Fairy Tail conquers the field, people!"

I snorted, amused. "Captain or not, new or not, _good_ or not, we're going to win like every year. Sabertooth is going down, yo!"

Our car erupted with joyful and encouraging cheers. This is our pre-game tradition to get pumped up. I swear, people could probably hear us outside even when we're on the highway.

* * *

 **(A/N)- New arc! The next several chapters will be all Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth!**

 **Look forward to it, guys! ;)**


	9. New Enemy & Old Friend

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything except my own storylines**

 **(A/N)- btw, I have a poll up asking which stories you guys want me to start writing. I have many ideas and need help deciding. Don't worry, I'll still finish this one for you all :D**

 **Now here's chapter 9 with new arc!**

 **P.S. - it says football and I mean American Football, not soccer. I apologize if I mixed some soccer and football terms in there.**

* * *

Chapter 9

New Enemy and Old "Friend"

 **Normal POV**

"It's that time of year again! It's time for the annual Magnolia Super Bowl of X784!" The crowd went wild at the announcer's introduction. "It will be an exciting game today as we see the battle between our defending champions, the undefeatable Warrior Fairies of Fairy Tail!" If it was even possible, the crowd got louder when the two teams entered the field on opposite ends. "And looking to beat Fairy Tail's streak is the uprising Saber Tigers of Sabertooth!" Both teams were equally admired. But the crows always favors the winners.

The two competing sides of the football team and cheer squad met in the center, each wearing their uniforms to represent their colors.

Fairy Tail colors were red and gold. The football uniforms were gold with their numbers in red as well as the symbol on the helmets which they carried. The cheerleaders had a gold crop-top with the red symbol on their backs with a red skirt and yellow spandex underneath. The ribbons and shoes were also like this.

Sabertooth colors were black, and any white was lined with yellow. The football uniforms and cheerleader outfits were the same just with the academy's colors.

As soon as the two teams met, the tension built up dramatically. The crowd could feel it as they quieted down to watch.

Lucy's eyes narrowed on the new Sabertooth cheer captain. "Minerva."

Minerva Orlando. She has a rivalry with both Lucy and Erza. Erza in general, but Lucy for cheerleading. She's a horrible witch to begin with. You can just know by her signature malicious grin. "Hello, Lucy dear. I'm surprised they still let you be captain considering how stupid and clumsy you are."

"I'm surprised they even _allowed_ you to be on the team," Lucy shot back.

Minerva scoffed, "Oh, please. I'm the best cheerleader they got. Our last captain was horrible in leading us, which was why we never won. But with me, we'll dominate."

Lucy glared at her, "Yukino was a much better person than you'll ever be."

"That trash is gone. And soon you will be too." Minerva turned her menacing gaze to the football team, targeting her eyes on Natsu. "You're still captain, huh? That's pretty reasonable since you're decent enough, I'll give you that much."

Everyone was shocked that _the_ Minerva actually complimented someone. Who would've thought that was even possible?

"Just spill out what you really want to say, Minerva," Natsu said. "We all know you never say anything nice let alone compliment someone."

"You may be right," Minerva's smirk got wider. "It may have some kind of reference."

Gajeel suddenly stepped up, sensing where this was heading. "Who's that new player we've been hearing so much about?"

He got his answer from the now co-captain Rogue. Both their red eyes met with a heated rivalry. "So glad you asked, Gajeel." He looked at Lucy. "I'm sure you'll be glad to see him."

The team parted to let the player emerge. Lucy let out a sudden gasp when she saw his face. It's was unmistakably him. The guy she longed to forget but couldn't.

"Miss me, Lucy?"

..."Sting."

 **Natsu's POV**

One little glance at this guy and I already hate his guts. Could be his ugly face with that stupid arrogant smirk. Could be the way he's looking at Lucy. Could be the way he greeted her as if they know each other before. Definitely the last two reasons that allowed this kid to make it to the top of my "people who I want to beat the shit out of" list.

I glanced over at Lucy, catching the expression of her eyes. They were shocked, sad, with a bit of… _fear_. And I swore I heard a tiny whimper.

That blondie looked at me with those cocky droopy eyes. "So I hope you've been taking care of my Lucy."

 _My Lucy?_ Oh hell no. "What do you mean _your_ Lucy?"

"Oh she hasn't told you guys? Well, she's-"

"Shut it, Sting," Lucy sharply cut him off. "I made it pretty clear that you are nothing and gone in my life a long time ago."

"Oh but I'm back now, Lucy." Sting said, taking a step closer. "I'm back." Every muscle in my body wanted to punch the light out of this guy then burn him into ashes, and burn that even further. But it was against the rules to physically make violent contact before the game, even if it is a hard push.

So I did the next best thing. I grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her away from those disgusting fingers that were about to touch her pure skin.

"Back off, bastard," I sneered. "Don't you dare touch her." I must've done something right because she gripped my hand and moved closer to me.

Sting let out a low chuckle. "Oh I see. So you've moved on. Well I'll get you back. You're mine, Lucy."

"Lucy's not anyone's! She can choose whoever she want and you can't claim her like that."

"So you want her too, am I right?"

I felt a strange heat coming up my face but I forced it down. "I don't care who she wants as long as it's not you."

Sting's smirk grew wider, his eyes turning villainous. "We'll see who Lucy ends up with. And I'll make sure you will lose everything you love."

I showed my own smirk, with a chuckle of amusement, "Oh you're just asking to get your ass whipped by us. Being enemies with Fairy Tail will be your biggest mistake."

* * *

 **(A/N)- And the rivalry between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth has been introduced!**

 **Sorry if it was a little short, guys. But get ready for some heated competition between the two teams!**

 **Please visit my profile for the poll! I really appreciate the voting.**


	10. Game on & Cheer Off

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own anything but my own storylines**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed your 4th of July weekend! :D**

 **My poll is still up, guys. And I've added a few more choices for you all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Game On and Cheer Off**

 **Normal POV**

"It's amazing how every year these two rivals find something to fight for," the announcer said. "And this time, it seems that there's a hint of _love~_ in the air." The crowd got all jittery with the newfound drama. Mira had her matchmaking-self getting all tingly but tried to control it as this was a serious moment.

The stare-down followed every greeting at each game. Only this year, it seems more…intense.

"Enough with the talk! Let's get this showdown started!" the announcer shouted.

Down on the field, Natsu's and Sting's smug looks never left their faces. "Game on."

 **Lucy's POV**

Everyone took their places on their side of the field. Each player that was starting off on the field was called out while the cheerleaders were on the side, well, cheering.

As I passed Natsu when we were getting to our spots, it was like we planned our next action. We stopped at each other's shoulders, facing the opposite direction of each other.

"You better win," I said, keeping my head straight.

Natsu grunted, "Don't need you to tell me that." I grunted back in response and smirked, starting to walk away when he said, "Aren't you gonna say good luck?"

I turned my head back, waiting for him to look at me before I answered, "You don't need luck. You got skill." I winked, quoting Natsu. Whenever someone wished him luck, he being his cocky self, would say that. I turned my head away, "Besides, I've always believed in you from the very beginning." The comment was soft and quiet. But I knew he heard it. That boy's got ears like a dragon.

The game started out intense and that level of hard core play kept up. When one team gained a point, the other was right behind their heals in catching up. Always a tie.

Half time. Time for the cheer-off we've all been practicing for. This is it. The score was still too close so it's up to us to cheer them on, pump up their spirits while Gildarts did his coaching thing.

The cheer off went like this. It's kind of like a dance off. The two sides go back and forth showing off their skills and then comes their big finale where each team does their final routine. There's an applause meter where they measure how loud the applause is for each side. This decides the winner and is given the title "Best Cheer Squad of the Year". Fairy Tail has won for the past seven years. However, Sabertooth has gotten better making each year more difficult than the previous.

Both teams meant in the middle. "I'd say good luck since I'm a nice person," I said airily to Minerva. "But saying that to a person like you would just make it go to waste."

"Very funny, Heartfillia," Minerva sneered. "Even if you did say it, I'd send it right back at you since you'll need all the luck you can get if you want to beat us."

I crossed my arms and got into my sassy side. "I'd like to see what you got as captain. Because you'll _never_ top Yukino."

"Just watch me."

"Oh, I think I will." I pointed at the announcer, queuing him. "Hit it!" And that beat's turned on.

I chanted to the rhythm while dancing. "Don't know why you're always tryin', can't you see we're always flyin', to the top!"

The rest of the girls joined in synch. "Uh huh, yeah to the top! When you look up at the sky blue, the Fairies are up high, 'cause that's what Fairy Tail will do."

Saber's turn. Minerva started, "Yeah we're fierce, 'cause we're the Sabers! Yeah we'll hunt you down and be the best, 'cause we're the Sabers!"

The rest of the squad followed, "S-strong with power! A-above all the rest! B-brilliant as the sun! E-elite on the top! R-runnin' the place to take you down!"

"Fight all you want but we'll be there! Warriors fight until the end! Pump up the spirits! Keep up the fight! 'Cause once a Fairy, always a Fairy!"

"Us tigers~ we'll roar! One sound and we'll scare you away! You better be runnin' or else you won't be okay."

"Hey! Hey! What chu say! The Fairy's gonna bring it home! Hey! Hey! I still can't hear you, the Warriors are storming through!"

"Give, give, give it a shot! But that's all that you got! Take, take, take a leave! Sabers' gonna dominate!"

It was time for the finale cheer. Fairy Tail did their formation they did at practice only at the end, I added my own little cheer. As I was flipping in the air, I shouted, "Yeah 'cause Fairy Tail is number one!" and ended perfectly with the number one sign that my squad also did in perfect synch. Like we were one big family.

Sabertooth's turn. They created their pyramid by flipping each person up. Minerva, of course, was on top. She started far in front and did multiple back flips. When she got the girls, one by one, they flipped her up to the top and struck a pose. "Sabertooth go runnin' wild!"

Cheers, applause (and other synonyms of that) erupted throughout the whole stadium, the enormous sound escaped through the walls and flooded over the surrounding area.

"Ladies and gentlemen! _Ladies and gentlemen!_ **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!** " The announcer screamed on top of his lungs, whether to get people's attention or because of his extreme excitement. "The results are in!" On the main board, flashed the percentage of how high the applauses were.

My mouth dropped open, as did Minerva's. "A tie?!" Minerva was outraged. I just couldn't believe it. I've never tied with anyone. It was either a win or a loss, mostly a win, but a tie?!

Levy put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Hey, we did our best. We never could've gone this far without you as our leader."

"And at least it's not a total loss," Mira said.

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks, guys. Group hug!" the whole squad came together. Winning or not, this was my favorite part.

 **Laxus's POV**

"That thing's a piece of crap! Lucy totally won that!" Natsu was totally outraged. "That was definitely our win! Lucy was so much better! Or maybe I'm just biased." He added that last one as an afterthought.

"Dude, calm yourself," I said. "You're just biased."

"Wow, thanks, Laxus."

"What's the matter, kid?" Gildarts said. "Upset that your girlfriend didn't win?"

"Not you too, Gildarts!" Natsu shouted back. "You people need to shut up about that." Gildarts might be our coach but he's like Natsu's second father.

The cheer squad made their way towards the bench. "Hey guys!" Lucy waved.

"Hey, Luce!" She and Natsu shared a casual hug.

Mira ran up to me and I gave her a big hug, spinning her around. "You did great, Mira," I said. "You should've won that."

Mira smiled the sweet one that I've grown to love. "Thanks, Laxus." When she turned around and saw Lucy and Natsu, she squealed. And here it comes. "Aww, you two are so cute!"

"Shut up, Mira!" they screamed in unison. Mira just giggled and I chuckled along while wrapping my arms around her waist from the back.

"Well, what do we have here?" Natsu asked, slyly.

"Mira," Luce faked an exaggerated gasp. "Don't tell me!"

"Yep," Mira smiled. "We're dating."

Well, they were going to find out eventually, so why not now? I'll tell you why. The other guys and I had to cover our ears at the loud squealing the girls made.

"This is huge news!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"How long?"

"When did it happen?"

"How did he ask you?"

"TELL US EVERYTHING!"

I hope my blush didn't show. Luckily, Mira knows me well and said, "Not telling you girls here. At least not right now. I'll tell you later like after the game."

The girls visibly pouted, "Fine."

I'm glad that's over. Now it's time for our show.

 **Natsu's POV**

"Hey, Natsu." I turn around as I was walking out towards the field for the second half. It was Luce. "There's something you should know about him." She sounded serious and I can tell _him_ was Sting.

I smirked, "Tell me everything you wanna tell, including his weakness, but I wouldn't care because I'm beating the bastard my way."

Lucy scoffed, shaking her head. "Stubborn as always. Know that Sting always wants something. And in this case, it's not wanting to beat you. It's wanting to beat you to get to me."

I snorted, "And you're telling me stuff I already know, why?"

"Because he'll do anything. Anything, Natsu. Including hurting others." She turned away but I know she's not finished. "Don't you dare make me feel guilty."

* * *

 **(A/N)- Next chapter will be the guys' turn in showing off their football skills.**

 **Btw, just to clear up any confusion and give you guys a heads-up. This is a football game meaning, American Football, with the round egg shaped ball. I don't really know football so I may have messed up some soccer terms in there. Especially in the next chapter.**

 **Please visit my profile for the poll. See ya next chapter! ;)**


	11. Tackles & Kick

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines**

 **(A/N)- btw, like I mentioned in the last chapter, this is American football, not soccer. Sorry if I messed up some terms. **

**Also, yeah, I changed the title to make it sound more interesting. I hope you guys don't mind.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Tackles and Kicks

 **Lucy's POV**

"Can the suspense grow any stronger?! The ties just keep on rising. When one team gets a point, the other catches up. This is just killing me! And with only one minute left, this is just torture!" The sports announcer was pulling his hair and screaming into the microphone. This was the noisiest the stadium has ever been.

"GO FAIRY TAIL!"

"GO SABERTOOTH!"

"Ugh!" I stomped my foot in frustration. "Sabertooth can't be that good. We've never had this much of a hard time." My arms felt like they were about to fall off from swinging my pom-poms around so much. And my legs were starting to feel like jelly. But my determination and hope for Fairy Tail kept me going.

I watched attentively as Natsu charged towards the goal area with the ball, keeping track of the time with my peripheral vision. There was only 30 seconds left, if we get this one last point we win.

Natsu was the center of attention, running like his life depended on it. Players from the other team tried to get to him, but never got passed the protective shield our players formed around him, making sure nothing got to him.

50 feet from the goal. "GO NATSUUUU!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, louder than the entire town. I may hate the guy but I'm still supportive.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone race towards him at the speed of light, taking down players as he went. I widened my eyes. Black, white, and yellow uniform. Number 65. Sting. My gaze fell into line with the direction he was heading to. Charging from behind at number 77...Natsu.

He sees him coming. I know it. But I don't know if Natsu can evade Sting.

My feet are already taking me towards him at the sidelines. Everything felt like it went into slow motion. "NAAAAATTTTSSUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The only thing I heard before my senses died out was "FOUL! PENALTY! NUMBER 65!" and a yellow flag tossed onto the field. That was the only thing that guided me to the scene of the crime.

 **Natsu's POV**

Damn it! How fast is this guy? I know the guys got me covered but he's just bulldozing right through.

I willed my legs to make me faster. Only 30 seconds left. Fairy Tail's victory lies on my hands. Literally.

My eyes narrowed at my target. If I can just get to the goal before Sting can tackle me, it will all be done. But the next thing I knew, I felt some sort of burning pain shot up my side as well as my leg. "NAAAAATTTTSSUUUUUUUUUUU!" That's Lucy's voice. And she sounds…worried. Scared. About me.

I recollected myself and got my bearings. I was flat on the ground, lying in pain. I looked to my left and saw the yellow flag on the field. Someone had a penalty. And that someone was _the_ bastard. I cursed myself for letting him get to me.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy appeared at my side as well as my other teammates and the medics. "Natsu, you're gonna be okay. Don't give up on me!"

"I'm not dying, Luce," I deadpanned. Even when I'm hurt, she can still amuse me. So overdramatic, that girl.

"Dragneel," one of the medic said. "You don't have anything broken. All you have is badly bruised ribs and a slightly twisted ankle."

I was confused about my injuries. "I was only tackled. Right?"

"You idiot!" Lucy scolded. "He kicked you in the ribs when he was tackling you and tripped you so you'd twist your ankle."

I propped myself up on my elbows. Now that my head was clearer, I saw Sting arguing with the ref. I was helped up when it was announced, "Sting Eucliffe gets a penalty for deliberately beating Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail is awarded with a penalty kick. They must use this final chance they get or its game over for the Fairies."

"Let me do it," I said as I got up, leaning on Lucy for support. I was hit by a wave of shock from the people surrounding me. I got beaten down by a blonde head dick-face so I'm not going down unless I defeat him in some way. If I don't do it, it will look like he won no matter what the outcome of the game is.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Luce shouted. "I know you wanna win badly but you're injured."

I looked down at her and grinned widely. "I've had worse. This is nothing. And I'm just kicking the football."

"Across an entire football field at like a 100 feet in the air going at like 100 miles an hour knowing you!" It was funny watching Luce flail her arms around trying to make a point. I only chuckled in response and ruffled her hair. "You trust me. Don't you?" Her face softened and gently smiled. That was all I needed.

With that, I limped away to my spot, retrieving the football. "Just know if you break a bone I'll make sure you won't ever walk again!" Lucy screamed a threat at me. I turned around and smirked, calling back, "Don't count on it!"

"Unbelievable! The Great Salamander is stepping up to make the final kick that will decide the fate of this game. Even in his beaten condition, he still has a blazing fire within him!"

Gray ran up beside me, "Dude, you don't have to do this. One of us can do it for you. You don't have to keep showing off for your girl!"

I answered, "Shut up, Stripper! It's not just for Luce. I'm not gonna be able to live with myself if I don't show that cheating piece of shit that it'll take a lot more to stop me _and_ Fairy Tail." Gray might be my greatest enemy, but he's also my best friend. We may fight, but in the end, we still understand each other.

Gray clapped me over the shoulder, "You got this, man. If we don't win, I'll be the one who makes sure you don't walk again."

I grunted, "Like I'll let any of that happen."

"This is it, people. It's all up to Natsu Dragneel." The announcer's booming voice sounded, followed by utter, shocking, silence.

I let out a deep breath, the thudding of my heart sounded in my ears as I looked around at everyone. The crowd on the edge of their seats, holding their breath. Coach Gildarts and team with a confident, trusting expression. Our cheerleaders holding their hands in anticipation. The Sabertooth players with a hard look, not knowing what to expect. Sting's glare directly at me, with a slight cocky smirk. And…Lucy's hopeful, believing eyes. That, was all I needed.

I let out a battle cry and kicked the football with excessive strength I never knew I had.

I can hear the silence. I can hear the breaths sucked in sharply. The ball went soaring through the air.

Closer… closer…

* * *

 **(A/N)- CLIFFHANGER! HAHA!** **Who do you think won?~**

 **My poll is still up, guys. Thank you to those of you who have voted!**


	12. Results & Aftermath

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Results and Aftermath

The football sailed through the goal post.

"That's it! Fairy Tail wins it! The Fairy Tail Warriors claim the Magnolia Super Bowl Champions for the 7th year in a row!"

If it was even possible, the enormous crowd of fans exploded with an earthshaking cheer. It felt like the whole stadium was about to collapse!

"Natsu!" Someone called from behind the still stunned game winning player. Natsu turned around and was met by a joyous blonde with a huge grin on her face as she collided with him. Out of joy (and the huge impact), Natsu spun Lucy around (on his good heel) as they hugged out their victory. They looked at each other, the big smiles never leaving their faces. "I knew you could do it," Lucy said.

"I knew myself that I could do it," Natsu smirked, earning a playful punch from Lucy who laughed.

Soon, the rest of the Fairy Tail gang came together, even the student viewers came off the stands and went to lift Natsu onto their shoulders as they were awarded the trophy. Everyone was over exhilarated over the victory.

Well…almost everyone.

 **Sting's POV**

"Damn it!" I slammed my fist into the nearest thing, which was apparently punching a nearby teammate. Whatever, who gives a shit? They didn't work hard enough or we would've won. "How could we not win?!" I glared hard at the celebrating winners, mainly at the guy who stole the trophy away from me. That trophy should be in my hands. I should be the one they're all cheering for. And that wasn't the only thing he stole from me.

My rage grew when I saw that pinky hug my Lucy. Oh hell no, this ain't gonna happen.

"Hey." I snapped my head to the person who spoke to me. It was Rogue, with that expressionless look on his face.

"What?"

"We are going to get back at them. We'll make them pay for stealing our trophy."

"Oh that's not the only thing they stole." I slammed my fists together. "It's gonna get personal now."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"WE'RE BACK!" The Dragon Slayers shouted loudly at the start of the next school day as they entered the front school yard of Fairy Tail High. A banner was on display at the top of the main entrance saying, "Fairy Tail Warriors win it again! We're number one!" Which is absolutely true.

Everyone was in high spirit, wearing school colors and even painting their faces.

Natsu was at the front of the group, the leader. In his hands was the golden trophy held high above his head. "This win, is for Fairy Tail!" He declared, causing another rambunctious cheer.

"It's time to party!"

Fairy Tail High always finds any excuse to party, and the principal, Makarov, absolutely allowed it. Nobody complained, students nor teachers.

...

However, back at Sabertooth…

Everything was going on just as normal. No loud cheering, no excitement, just normal. But there was tension in the air. Sabertooth usually won any events, but when it comes to a competition with Fairy Tail…

So everyone was wary. Whenever the top students went by, a dark aura always surrounded them. This time, it seemed to be stronger. Something must've happened that caused the extreme darkness and coldness in Sting's eyes.

Sting and his gang were called down to the principal's office. This was not a place where people enjoyed going, so that's why most students behave. Principal Jiemma ran a strict school and did so with an iron fist.

"I am very disappointed over this lose," Jiemma said to them. "However, Fairy Tail has always been one at the top. Sabertooth is very close behind."

Minerva shook her fist angrily, "But we can be better than them! We can't let stupid fairies get to us!"

Jiemma looked at each of them, all having the same expressions. Rogue, Rufus, Orga, and especially Sting and Minerva. All looked angry in rage and frustrated for their lose.

"I'll make you guys a deal," Jiemma started, getting their attention. "I can tell you guys want some revenge."

"Ohh, you have no idea," Sting snarled.

"The masters of the academies are all having a meeting at the end of the week, and every year they want Sabertooth and Fairy Tail to do something to...help us get along."

His audience snickered at the ridiculous idea. "So I'm to make a suggestion to them, and you guys can do whatever you want with that suggestion. Just... don't ruin the Sabertooth name any more."

"Oh we wouldn't dream of it, sir," Minerva reassured with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Whatever you suggest in that meeting," Sting said, already brainstorming ideas, "we will take whatever advantage we can."

When Jiemma dismissed them, Sting took the lead happier than he was before, which creeped out people even more.

"Uh, Sting?" Rogue called out cautiously. "What exactly are you planning?"

"Oh I'm not planning anything yet, Rogue," Sting answered, putting his hands behind the back of his head. "Just brainstorming some ideas."

* * *

 **A Week Later~**

 **Normal POV**

The guys were laughing at their lockers as Natsu told his story of his hilarious weekend.

"It was the most genius thing I have ever made," Natsu declared, showing them the pictures of what happened. They were looking at a panorama picture of Natsu's living room that was covered with junk and knick-knack and more junk that apparently Natsu had ingeniously designed to make the "Ultimate Prank Chain Reaction". It looked so complicated and intricate. It had buckets of water with ropes and then some other things that caused this chain of reaction.

"This is the _only_ genius thing you ever did," Gray pointed out. Even he himself had to admit (to himself) it was pretty good.

"Pft, please," Natsu scoffed. "When it comes to pranking, I'm the best."

"The only time you ever put thought into anything," Jellal said, "is if it involved _Lucy_."

"No, pranking in general," Natsu defended. "Doesn't have to involve Lucy. Anyways, here's the result that I am very proud of."

Natsu showed them a picture of Lucy who was seething under water soaked hair and clothes, and there was even something slimy on her shoulder.

"Ooh," Gajeel winced, smirking. "You got her good."

"That must've costed you a lot afterwards," Laxus said.

"Yeaaah," Natsu sighed, listing out his punishments on his hand. "My mom took away all my electronic privileges except my phone for two weeks, forcing me to run unnecessary errands every single day, making me do all the house chores, and the worst thing is I am forced to take Wendy and Lucy on a shopping spree at the end of the week and letting them buy whatever they want no matter how expensive."

The boys winced in sympathy at the mention of taking girls shopping. The girls they know take especially long. "Why is your mom forcing you not to go against what they buy even if it's expensive?" Jellal asked. "They can buy whatever they want."

"Because I'm paying for everything," Natsu slumped down on his chair. "And I can't say no to anything that they want. This sucks. I'm gonna be broke in one day."

Gray clapped his hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Well, good luck with that."

"Don't expect us to pay anything when you're broke," Gajeel said.

Natsu suddenly perked up with a big toothy grin, "At least it's all worth it after seeing her reaction. Ahhh, it was priceless."

 _RIINNGG!_ The warning bell rang for the first class of the day. Natsu and Laxus was just about to enter their history class when they were stopped by one of their classmates.

"Hey, Al," Natsu greeted. "What's up?"

Al looked nervous. "Uh, you may want to know who's inside before you enter."

"Huh? Why?"

Al gulped, "Just to ease up the potential shock and tension."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, and gave Laxus a questioning look who was just as confused. "Who is it?"

"The people we defeated are here," Al stated, not daring to use the names, but anyone would know who those people are.

Natsu's frowned deepened. He nodded his head towards the door, signaling them to go in and see for themselves.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu sneered at the two guys sitting at the front of the room on the side. They acted like they were students here.

"Nice to see you too, Natsu," the blonde said sarcastically.

Natsu snorted, "There's nothing nice about it."

The second bell rang for the class to officially start, just as the teacher walked in. The football coach, Gildarts, who also happened to be the assistant principal, followed in.

"Coach?" Natsu said surprised again. "The hell are you doing here?"

"Do I need to answer that?" Gildarts asked rhetorically. "Take a seat, you three." Natsu motioned Al to follow him and Laxus as they took their seats in the back row.

Gildarts stood in front of the classroom but didn't say anything because the morning announcements came on. Principal Makarov Dreyar, Laxus's grandfather, spoke through the intercom. "Yesterday, the principals of Magnolia came together for a meeting. We have decided that for today, Sabertooth is to come and spend their day here. This new interaction is hoped to ease the... _tension_ between us. Fairy Tail, Sabertooth is our guest, so _treat_ them like guests. That is all. Have a good day, everyone."

Laxus snorted, "Good day, my ass."

Natsu looked at the blonde guest. There was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Natsu knew that Sting knew about this, and that he was plotting something. Did they want revenge for being beaten? What were they going to do?

"I'm visiting some of the classes in this first period," Gildarts said. "Just to make sure everything starts out okay."

Everyone knew that the only classes he was visiting were the ones with the Dragon Slayers in it. They were they ones who have the main problems with the popular students at Sabertooth. Sting and Orga just happen to be in Natsu's and Laxus's history class. What a great placement.

"Class is to go on like normal," Gildarts said and made his way to the door. "And please don't try to kill each other. The air around here is already getting _suffocating_." He said lightly before leaving the room.

The teacher started class like nothing happened, and nobody allowed it to look like anything happen. They just want it to go on like normal. Sting and Orga amazingly followed along without any complaint.

It was silent until group work was to be done and some chatter started filling the air. Natsu took this opportunity to get the conversation he wanted going. "Did you know about this?" he asked Laxus.

"No idea," Laxus admitted. "Gramps never tells us these things."

Natsu then turned to Al, "Have they been here since school started?"

"Yeah."

"How come I didn't see any of them?"

"You guys were in the courtyard. That's the one place Sabertooth aren't allowed on until free period. But if you were in the hallways…" Al shook his head. letting out a big breath. "Man, that was tough. Like Coach Gildarts said, it was suffocating."

"So what? Gramps wants us to mingle with our rivals in hopes of easing the rivalry?" Laxus said. "That'll take a miracle."

Al nodded in agreement, "Sabertooth isn't even our rival anymore. They're like our arch enemies."

Laxus shook his head in disapproval, "They're just asking for the whole school to be destroyed." He gave Natsu a pointed look. "One fight and they'll have to rebuild an entire floor."

Natsu huffed, "Geez, I'm not that destructive." But he knew in his gut that without a doubt, someone is going to go home with at least half a broken body.

The aftermath of the results from the game were about to take place.

* * *

 **(A/N)- dun, dun, DUN!**

 **Next two chapters are gonna be very long! ~**

 **Hope you guys are ready for it! ;)**


	13. Fights and Reasons

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

 **(A/N)- get ready for a surprise~**

* * *

Chapter 13

Fights and Reasons

 **Lucy's POV**

"That stupid Natsu," I grumbled to myself as I put all my stuff away in my locker. "Him and his little pranks. I swear he's a real kid sometimes. Ohoho, I'm so gonna make him pay. _Literally_." And now I'm talking to myself. Oh I'm gonna get my revenge. A wicked smiled formed on my face as a plotted for my upcoming shopping trip. I'll make him max out his credit card and make him owe the bank and make sure he stays broke for the next month! Thank you, Grandine.

Letting out a sigh, I shook my head, a smile crept onto my face. Thinking about it, our little feuds always makes things interesting.

Anyways, time to meet the others in the courtyard. It's free period!

SLAM!

Two arms slammed loudly to the either side of me just as I closed my locker door. I rolled my eyes, thinking it was Natsu since he does it often now (always trying to make me jump from the noise). "What do you want, Natsu?"

"You want that idiot over me?"

I froze, my back still against this person. That wasn't Natsu's voice. Glancing at the arms trapping me, they weren't Natsu's either. His was tanner and gave off a warm feeling. These were cold.

My blood went cold when I realized who it was. I've been trying to avoid meeting anyone of them all day, but I finally let my guard down and this happens. "What are you doing here?... Sting."

"Look at me, babe," he whispered into my ear.

I gritted my teeth, not moving. "Don't call me that." I felt cold hands grabbing my shoulders and suddenly my back was pushed harshly against the lockers. I was met by his icy blue eyes and that big ego smirk.

"What do you want?" I kept my cool, glaring at him. There's no way I'll show fear in front this creep.

"What else do I want? I want you." He has that look in his eyes full of lust.

I frantically look around. Dammit, we were alone in an empty hallway. And his grip on shoulders kept me from moving. Sting noticed my searching eyes and chuckled, "Well, would you look at that? We're all alone. Isn't that perfect? No one can interrupt us."

Sting moved so fast, the next thing I knew my arms were held above my head with my wrists in an iron grip and his lips were on my neck, giving wet, slobbery kisses.

"No! Stop it!" I whimpered. I tugged and tried to move but his whole body was pressed up against me, holding me in place. "Stop it! Please, stop!" I cried out.

"Yes, that's it," Sting whispered. "Scream for me." Then he bit my neck. Hard. "You're mine."

I let out a yelp in pain. Oh my god, he did NOT just bite me!

Using as much strength as I could muster, I pulled my legs free and kneed him hard at a guy's weakness spot. " _That_ is for touching me!" I screamed with rage. When he doubled over in pain, I took the opportunity to punch him for good measure then kick him further away from me to make my escape. "And _that_ is for thinking you can claim me like I'm a toy!"

Then I ran. My eyes were blinded with tears but my body knows where I needed to go.

I heard footsteps running towards me. I willed my legs to take me faster.

 _Natsu... help._

 **Normal POV**

"Lu's late," Levy said, saying what was on everyone's mind. "It's not like her to be late."

Gajeel shrugged, "Maybe she stayed after a little with some teacher."

But Levy shook her head. "That's not like her. She would've given us a heads up. I wouldn't worry much if it was five minutes. But it's been fifteen."

"I'm sure Lucy's fine," Mira comforted. "She can take care of herself." Although she didn't sound worried, her eyes told otherwise, and Laxus caught that.

Natsu scoffed, "Well that blondie better get her quick. I'm getting bored."

Gray snickered at that. "Why? Can't stand to not have your girlfriend by your side?"

"Well at least I have a better chance getting a girl, you stripper!"

"In case you haven't notice, flame-brain, we have the same popularity status!"

"Boys! Sit!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Erza shook her head, letting out a sigh. These boys can be exhausting. And they ruined her concentration. She shifted her position on the grass next to Jellal. Something had been bothering her. "Jellal, don't you feel it?"

The other Slayers tensed, knowing exactly what they were talking about. Jellal nodded, "Yeah. Especially during this time when they can be in the courtyard. I don't like it."

Ever since the morning announcement that Sabertooth will be visiting for the day, the rivalry tension skyrocketed. They gave each other glares every time they see each other. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth have a long rival history, and it only grew with each generation, especially this one.

Juvia decided to speak up finally after her little incident this morning. "I heard one of them talking earlier." It caught the others attention. "I overheard Orga and Rufus saying something about a plan." She hugged her knees closer. "And I don't think I like it."

"What did they say?" Gray pressed on.

Laxus nodded, "I know Orga isn't good at being quiet, so you must've heard something."

"I only caught a few words... But it was enough for me to understand the big picture." She looked up at Natsu like she was mostly notifying him this. "I heard the words 'girl', 'have his way', 'revenge', and 'naughty'."

Natsu's frown deepened, a dangerous glare in his eyes.

"I guess you can figure it out from there," Juvia inquired. She knew he was dense sometimes (well, most of the time) but when it comes to something important, he's smarter than you think.

Now that Erza, Jellal, and Juvia had mentioned these things, it began to dawn on Natsu. He's been feeling it all day, his gut feeling telling him something and he was now just starting to process it in his mind.

"Something's wrong," Natsu suddenly stood up. "I'm going to go find Lucy."

But Lucy had already found Natsu. And there she was, running to him.

"NATSU!"

 **Natsu's POV**

I thought that I would be happy to see her. But it killed me. Seeing her expression killed me.

I watched her at my frozen state as she dodged some people. But then was pulled back by something hidden from view.

That's when I snapped. I unfroze and sprinted towards her, pushing people out of the way.

"Get your hands off her!" I punched that _thing_ that was pinning her to a locker. Hard in the face. I think it broke his nose. But who gives a shit?

"Natsu!" Lucy was free and I grabbed her into a hug. Immediately, the rest of the Slayers came. Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus took care of Rufus, Rogue, and Orga respectively. Now they were all in a pile, surrounded by the Dragon Slayers.

"You okay?" I asked Lucy, concerned.

She nodded, still snuggled into the crook of my neck. "I will be." My sharp eyes suddenly caught something hidden behind her blonde hair that was messed up somehow. I took my hand and pushed it out of the way to reveal her neck. This action caused her to wince nervously.

What I saw disgusted me more.

On her neck was a large hickey and I could make out teeth marks. I growled lowly and dangerously. "He did not…"

I let go of Lucy and left her to Levy and the girls. I had some business to take care of.

I grabbed Sting's collar and bashed him against the lockers. Hard. I gripped his neck as I snarled at him. "That was your plan?" Thanks to Juvia, I was able to find out.

Sting chuckled, "Too late though. She'll have to live knowing that I marked her. She's mine."

"You did not mark me!" Lucy screamed. "I am not yours and never will be! What are you, a dragon?!"

"Oi! I'm the only dragon here!" I shouted.

"Oh not now, Natsu!"

Having that mini argument with Luce, Sting took that opportunity to get free of my grip. He kicked my stomach and had me doubling back.

"Alright, that's it!" I shouted, staring Sting down. "Shit is about to get real!"

"I'll take you on right here, right now!" Sting challenged.

"Ohh, you're so gonna regret this." I have been waiting so long to get into an actual brawl with this guy. "But not right here. Too cramped in the hallway. TO THE COURTYARD, PEOPLE!"

It started off with a race to the courtyard. Once there, neither of us wasted time and got right down to business.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth students have all gathered in the courtyard, cheering. The main members of each school at the front row, yelling at us. This only made me fired up even more. I enjoy a good battle.

 **Normal POV**

Natsu landed a nice uppercut to Sting's jaw and finished with a roundhouse kick, knocking his opponent over to the ground.

Natsu breathed heavily, but knew it was far from over. Sting doesn't stay down for long.

While Sting was on the ground breathing hard, his friends took the opportunity and was about to jump in.

...But they were stopped immediately.

Rogue made the first move and charged at Natsu. Natsu saw, and he just stood there, not even bothering.

Because Gajeel got it covered. He came from the side and punched Rogue so hard he flew off several feet in the air before he slid down to the ground. "NO ONE," Gajeel declared, "is allowed to disrupt this battle between Salamander and blonde boy!"

"It's Sting!"

Gray and Laxus came up on either of Gajeel's side. "If any of you want a battle," Laxus cracked his knuckles, "you can get one courtesy of one of us."

"Does that include us?" someone jumped high up and landed in the circle clearing.

"Oh hell yeah!" Jellal shouted. "I want some action myself!"

Minerva, who joined in with her followers, Flare and Angel, smirked, "It's not proper for a man to fight a woman."

"That's not what's gonna happen though," Jellal smirked back. "'Cause you're considered a friggin' demon to me!"

"I would love to join you, Jellal!" Erza stepped in.

"Hey, blondie!" Flare called out and caught Lucy's attention. "We got a score to settle."

"Oh hell yeah we do!" Lucy got pumped up and jumped up to show them her signature move, "Lucy Kick!" and just like that, Flare was knocked down.

"You want one too, Angel?" Lucy smiled wickedly to the white haired girl.

"Give me your best shot!"

Off to the side, Mira shook her head, "My, my, what chaos this is. So many battles going on."

"EVERYBODY, STOP!"

All fights ceased when they heard two forgotten people shout their lungs out. It was Natsu and Sting.

"Can you please let us have our battle?!" Natsu shouted in annoyance.

"This one is more important right now!" Sting added, equally annoyed.

Gray shouted back, "The spotlight isn't always on you two!"

"Well right now it is, Stripper!" Natsu kicked Gray out of the picture and turned to Sting with a grin, "Now where were we?"

Sting returned the grin, "I believe I was about to do this to your face!" And the fight started up again.

The crowds cheered noisily, and everyone had forgotten that free period was over a long time ago. It seemed like everyone had gone out to witness the epic battle.

Lucy watched with her girls and narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, "You know, they're enjoying this too much. I don't think they even remember why they're fighting in the first place."

"What makes you say that, Lu?" Levy asked.

"Because they're both smiling," she pointed out, "like _idiots_."

The rest of them nodded, agreeing. "I see what you mean," Erza said. "They're trying to draw it out."

"They're definitely enjoying this wayyy too much." A different voice said behind the girls. When they turned around, they gasped to see her.

"Yukino!" they all shouted and ran to all give her a crushing bear hug. The white, short-haired girl laughed and returned their hugs.

"Oh my gosh, it's been so long!" Lucy gushed, especially excited to see her friend again. Yukino Aguria used to attend Sabertooth before she moved away two years ago. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Sabertooth was visiting Fairy Tail so I came here in secret. And guess what? I've returned and staying!" Yukino announced causing another round of excited squeals from the girls.

"Thank god!" Erza cheered. "Does this mean you'll be cheer captain again? I do not want to see Minerva in that position again."

Yukino giggled, "I'll try out and hopefully get the position again."

"Oh you definitely will, sweetie," Mira smiled encouragingly.

"So I heard what happened earlier at the beginning of free period," Yukino mentioned. She looked at Lucy worriedly, "Are you okay? I know what he did to you."

Lucy rubbed her neck, laughing nervously, "Yeah, I'm fine. How did you hear about it so quickly?"

"Oh please. This is Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth news. It always spreads like wildfire. Is that what they're fighting about?" Yukino then smirked, "Natsu got protective of you and fought to defend you?"

"Oh shut up! He's protective of all of his friends."

"Mainly you 'cause you're his-"

"No I'm not!"

"I know what happened at Levy's party."

"LEVY! MIRA!" Lucy shot those two a glare.

Mira cried out, "Why do you automatically assume it's us?" She added a sad pout.

"Ohh, sooo many reasons."

Yukino laughed at Lucy's reaction. Even though Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had a long rivalry, the girls managed to be friends with Yukino. She was also a main Saber and even hung out with Sting and his friends. So Yukino knew the situation between Lucy, Natsu, and Sting.

"Anyway, I'm sorry what Sting did to you," Yukino bowed her head apologetically. "He's gotten worse ever since I left."

"Oh no need to apologize, Yukino," Lucy patted her head playfully. "And yeah you're right. But I guess it's because...he misses you." Yukino blushed and looked away bashfully.

Mira noticed this and perked up, "Am I missing something?" Looking closer at Yukino who shyly looked away with more of a blush on her cheeks. Mira's eyes widened big and round and squealed loudly, "Ahh! No way! You and Sting?!"

"S-shut up, Mira!" Yukino covered Mira's mouth.

"You two want to explain to us something?" Mira raised an eyebrow.

Lucy sighed, there was no way getting away from Mirajane. "Sooo, here's the story. During the years when Natsu and I were like arch enemies and stayed away from each other, Sting came into the picture and one thing led to another and we...dated."

A loud gasp of shock and horror was heard from her girls. "So that's what he meant at the beginning of the game," Juvia breathed.

"Yeah. Anyways, it was like a few weeks, we didn't even kiss because the only reason I dated him was to get my mind off of...something. So we broke up, and we got separated, blah, blah."

Yukino continued the story, "When I first came to Sabertooth, I met Sting. One thing led to another and we became really close."

"Did you guys date?" Mira pushed.

"Uh, no...but…"

Lucy shook Yukino's shoulder lightly, "Come on! Are you still hesitant? I know it's true."

"You don't know for sure!"

"I do! I do! He does! He does!"

"I ship it! I ship it!" Mira jumped up and down. "I will call it...Stiyu!" The rest of the girls caught on and started squealing as well.

"No. No. NO. NO!" Yukino kept denying. "Besides, if he did like me then he wouldn't have done that to you, Lucy! He probably still likes you!"

"You and I _both_ know that's _not_ true," Lucy insisted. "Sting isn't good with showing his feelings, like most of the guys we know, and I guess he was...heartbroken. When you moved, he probably regretted not telling you."

"You make it sound like you're so sure he likes me," Yukino deadpanned.

"Because I do know for sure. He couldn't do anything to you because you were so far away and I was the closest one so he decided to hurt me."

"What he did to you," Yukino said sadly, "I'm sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean to harm you badly."

"Yeah I figured ever since you got here." Now that this reason has popped up, Lucy didn't feel too hurt anymore. "Besides, Natsu can deal with it for me."

"Is that why they're fighting?"

"Mm, yeah. Natsu got angry because of what Sting did to me. But then I'm pretty sure they forgot the reason and are just fighting for the fun of it."

"That's Sting for ya," Yukino giggled.

"I think it's about time they stopped," Lucy tapped her foot impatiently. "I mean, seriously. Aren't they even tired?!" Lucy grabbed Yukino's arm and waved the girls to follow her. "Let's end this thing already or they'll hurt themselves even more."

They pushed their way up to the front row again to see they crowd still cheering hard which only made Natsu and Sting fight harder and longer.

Lucy cupped her hands around her mouth to project her voice, "HURRY UP AND FINISH IT ALREADY!"

Natsu whined, "But it's just starting to get fun!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh, "You two totally forgotten why you're fighting in the first place."

The two paused for a moment, looking utterly confused. "Why were we fighting again?" Natsu scratched his head.

Sting shrugged, "Eh, who knows? But she's right. It's time for me to make the finishing move and win this!"

"In your dreams, ya loser!"

Now they've both begun to make their attacks stronger, really getting serious. "Go, Natsu!" Lucy cheered. Natsu definitely heard her based on the wide grin on his face. But she could see that Sting's face wasn't like that at all. His friends were cheering him on as well, but Lucy can guess that's not what he wanted.

"Hey, Sting!" she called out, momentarily getting their attention again. "Don't worry, you can have a girl cheering you on too!"

"Wha?" Sting titled his head in confusion. Lucy took this opportunity to pull Yukino out who was hiding behind the crowd. "And here's the girl you've been missing!" Her blunt, cheerful announcement caused both to blush.

Sting couldn't believe his eyes. "Yu-Yukino."

Yukino smiled shyly, "H-hi, Sting."

* * *

 **(A/N)- Ohhhhh SURPRISE!**

 **Look who made her appearance. I'm not gonna be brutal on Sabertooth, especially Sting. So again, SURPRISE!**

 **Hope you liked it, everyone! Please review! And my poll is still up, I have two ties right now and I want to break it.**


	14. Apologies and Recovery

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines**

* * *

Chapter 14

Apologies and Recovery

 **Sting's POV**

Suddenly I regretted every bad thing I've done, just looking at Yukino. The day she left was the day I somehow just...turned. Everything happened so fast and then the next thing I knew I made an enemy out of Fairy Tail.

"Yu...Yukino," I breathed out her name for the first time in what seemed like forever. She stepped out of the crowd and came crashing into me into a hug.

"I missed you," I whispered, breathing in her cool tropical scent. I missed her so much. More than I will ever admit (because of my pride).

"Me too," she whimpered. "I'm sorry I left like that."

"At least you're back."

Lucy had also stepped out and stood beside Natsu. "Don't you dare ruin this moment," she said warningly.

"I wasn't planning to," Natsu put his hands up defensively. "I want to see how this turns out."

Everyone around us was silent, not wanting to ruin the moment. Although, some girls squealed quietly at this cute reunion. Usually I would care very much, in fact, I would've turned away and acted like it was nothing but now...psh, I could care less right now.

"I'm sorry," I said into her hair, feeling the guilt of everything that I did wash over me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh," Yukino soothed. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. You just...were under the wrong influence."

"But I know you never wanted me to be like that. Some bad guy. But I was."

"Exactly. You _were_. Now, you're not. That's all that matters." Yukino lifted her head to meet my eyes. "I'm glad you're back. I heard you became cold. But I know you're still fun and a softie inside." She teased a little with the last statement making my face grow warm. I turned away, pouting a bit. "Hmph, whatever."

Yukino giggled and pecked me lightly on the lips.

I will always look back on this day and curse myself for just standing there and looking like an idiot. "Uhhh…" I smartly reacted.

"You're cute."

I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed. "Whatever."

"EEEPPP!" a deafening squeal cut through the silence. "STIYU HAS BEEN BORN!"

I knew right away that was Mira, Fairy Tail's Demon Matchmaker. Should I still be scared even though we don't even go to the same school?...I think I should still watch out.

I guess it's time I do something that I should, with my pride already almost broken.

I turned to Natsu and Lucy, who were both smiling at me and Yukino. How can they still be smiling at me after all I've done?

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry...for all I did," I got out. This was harder than I thought. "I know I've gone overboard with a lot of things. I'm sorry I tripped you during the game, Natsu. And I'm sorry I...did that to you, Lucy."

Lucy smiled brightly, "It's okay. I figured you weren't entirely aware of what you were doing."

Natsu scowled, "She may forgive you easily but I'm not that nice."

I nodded understandingly. "I know. You don't have to forgive me."

His stern face suddenly turned into a sly one, smirking. "But you can make it up by giving me a good fight."

I was stunned, "That's your condition? Seriously?"

"Yep!"

I shook my head to get over the shock. Well, this was Natsu Dragneel we were talking about after all. I smirked back, but this time it was friendlier. "Alright. If that's what you want. Come at me."

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" I cried out. "Would you be more gentle?!"

That evening, I went home from school with multiple bruises, cuts, and maybe even a fractured rib. Well, Sting wasn't in any better condition either. So Lucy dragged me all the way back to my house. I was sitting up on my bed while she tended to my wounds. Luce grumbled the whole time, muttering something about me being an idiot.

"Would you stop squirming?!"

"I'm the injured one here!"

"And I'm the one who's fixing you up! Now stay still or I'll hurt you more!" Lucy proved her point by adding more pressure than needed to the wound, causing me to cry out in pain. Satisfied, Luce returned to carefully treating my wounds like nothing happened.

She can be so evil sometimes. "You're just getting back at me because of that prank," I muttered.

"Psh, heck yeah," she said. "Don't think I'll forget about that."

"I'm already taking you shopping this weekend," I whined. "Be nicer."

"Hey, you owe me double now since I'm treating your injuries." She rolled a bandage wrap around my forearm. She scowled, "You two took it too far."

"Hey, it was either all in or not."

"You forgot why you were fighting him in the first place!" She screamed but there was no playfulness in her voice.

"No I didn't!" I retorted. She sounded a little angry and I didn't know why. "I was beating him up because of what he did to you. Along the way I saw that he was a good fighter so I enjoyed it more. I haven't had a good fight in a while."

I'll admit it, Sting Eucliffe wasn't so bad. He put up with me well, keeping up well with my stamina and endurance. Unfortunately, we couldn't finish the entire fight before Lucy and Yukino just _had_ to intervene and stop us. But, I was pretty satisfied with the formal apology. I was mostly just fighting to get back at what he did to Lucy. Hell, he bit her neck!

I looked at the small bruise on her neck. It was disappearing because it wasn't hard or legit or anything, but it still made my stomach twist. To think some guy almost _marked_ her.

"Just because we made up now, don't think that I'll totally forgive him for what he's done to you," I said seriously. In the end, I never saw this coming but we actually became friends, shaking each other's hands.

Officially, the hard tension between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail was over. We were now just friendly, still _highly competitive_ , rivals.

Lucy's expression softened. "So," she said slowly, busying herself with the bandage. "You fought to protect me?"

I grunted, "That shouldn't even be a question. It goes without saying."

Lucy shrugged, "I know you want to protect your friends. But sometimes I think you just get into fights just for the heck of it." She eyed my injuries sadly. "And you get really hurt in the process."

When she finished, she still didn't look at me. I grabbed her arm gently, "Hey, I'm not letting anybody get away with hurting my friends. Especially you." I pulled her in closer so that our foreheads were resting against each other. Her breath hitched. "Sure I like fighting but that's just a bonus. I do it to protect my friends. Know that."

She smiled one of her grateful and sincere ones, which made me happy that she understands me. "I already knew that." She pulled away. I watched as she put away the first aid supplies, and then she snuggled into my bed beside me.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer. "Come here." Lucy moved around to sit on my lap, straddling it. Now that she's facing me, I can see the faint bruise on her neck. I pushed her hair away and put my hand on her neck, stroking it. "You know," I said, "if Yukino didn't come, Sting probably would be in the hospital by now."

Luce laughed lightly, "Then I'm glad she came and this whole thing got sorted out. Besides, you probably would be in jail by now if that did happen."

"Hey, he would've deserved it...Also, how come you never told me about him?"

Lucy sighed, resting her head down on my chest. "I didn't think you care."

"Well, I do now."

She was quiet and didn't answer for a while. I'm not stupid, I can guess why. I've known her practically all my life. But there's this one gap of time that we practically didn't know each other. It was during middle school, fifth to seventh grade. It was only about in eighth grade that our friends decided to hang out with each other forcing us to see each other again. Then slowly the arch enemy thing lightened up a bit and we tolerated each other only to point where we would see each other to fight all the time.

Anyway, during that three year gap of avoiding each other was probably when this Sting situation started.

Lucy finally answered. She explained how she met him at the beginning of fifth grade. They talked and hung out and then just started dating for only about a few weeks before they broke up. They didn't kiss which I found weird considering it was a relationship (technically) but kinda relieved. I was her first kiss after all.

"So let me get this straight," I said. "You guys dated even though there wasn't that much of a...romantic feeling, let's say. Sooo why?"

I felt Lucy tense up. The whole time she didn't look at me and she still didn't. "Just to get my mind off things." And that's all the talking that was done before we just sat there in silence.

I hate serious silence. It makes everything tense and awkward. It doesn't work for me. "Well, instead of glooming around, you can look forward to this weekend," I grinned. My comment lightened up the mood and she finally looked up at me with a smile. "Thanks. And maybe I'll be nice and won't want expensive things, since you're paying," she winked.

Now there's the fun Lucy I know. "Please do. I have my own stuff to buy too."

"Well," she smiled teasingly, "it depends on how well you behave until then."

"Whatever, princess." Lucy smacked my chest, laughing, before laying down on me again. I wrapped my arms around her waist, one hand lazily drawing circles on her back. Now it was a comfortable silence, which I don't mind. I think better like this. And I can tell she was doing the same.

To get her mind off things, she said. I knew Lucy, she wouldn't sink down so low that she would go to another guy to get her mind off "things". That's why there wasn't kissing or any of that stuff.

Like I said, I'm not stupid. I know. Because I had the same "things" to get my mind off of. It was tough, not talking to her for three years hurt. But I wouldn't let myself feel the same way again. The pain stopped when we started talking again, even if it was just arguing, although it is fun to tease her.

But then things just...got more intense. Every since...Levy's party.

I mentally scolded myself. No. I can't let that feeling back into me. I can't.

 **Lucy's POV**

After telling Natsu about Sting, I felt a huge burden off my chest. But then another feeling came in to replace it. It was a feeling that has been brought up ever since Levy's party. But with that feeling comes another one...pain. The pain of remembering what happened in the past. We never talk about it. No one else knows. And no one needs to know. I just want things to go on normally. But how can it?

That feeling keeps tearing at me. But I can't let it back into my heart. I can't.

* * *

 **(A/N)- Drama~** **What is this feeling they're talking about?**

 **That's the end of another arc! Next chapter is the start of another!**

 **And in the next arc, you will get some much wanted answers~**

 **'Till next time, everyone!**


	15. Sneaking and Updates

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

 **I'm so sorry, everyone! Chapter 15 came late and I know you all were looking forward to it. So here's the new chapter and I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Sneaking and Updates

 **Gray's POV**

This. Is the most. _Ridiculous_ thing. I have _ever_. Done. In my life.

I, Gray Fullbuster, one of the most popular guys in Fairy Tail High, in Magnolia for that matter, am hunched down, so far down I'll turn into an eighty year-old in about five minutes, behind. A. Freakin'. Bush.

With Juvia Lockser.

In. A. Freakin'. Bush.

"This is _not_ how I wanted to spend my weekend," I grumbled with irritation.

"Keep your voice down, Gray," Juvia hushed.

I ignored her. "If I don't freakin' get out of this freakin' bush in freakin' ten seconds, Imma freakin' jump out and freakin' attack the closet freakin' person!"

"Mira will find out."

"That lady's got eyes everywhere," I said as I nervously glanced around, eyeing anyone who appears suspicious of being under Mira's spell.

I groaned, "Why do we even have to sneak around? It's just them."

"Exactly. It's _them_ ," Juvia nodded her head towards the people we were ordered to follow. And I repeat. _Ordered_ to follow. "We can't casually hang around them because what if they act differently when we're around. We have to watch them in their natural environment, see how they behave."

"You make it sound like we're in a wildlife show," I deadpanned, "or you're naturally a stalker. Knowing these things." I narrowed my eyes at her at that.

Juvia grinned very widely, "I don't know what you're talking about, _Gray-sama_."

"Don't call me that," I grumbled.

So back to the situation here. To recap, I am in a bush outside of the mall with Juvia following someone that we were ordered to follow. And you can guess, by Mirajane Strauss. Who and why?

It happened something along the lines of this:

The Friday of the week that Sabertooth visited, Mira called a meeting at her house. Which can only mean one thing, and Mira liked to get to the point quick with as few words as possible that contains all the details.

"Tomorrow, Saturday. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, mall. I need data on how their relationship has progressed after all those happenings recently. Gray, Juvia, out on the field. Get me info. Don't let them see you. Give me every single detail. _Capisce_?"

And that explains why I am breaking my back. "They better start moving before _I_ move them," I growled, my head slowly moving upwards. I was itching to straighten my body.

Juvia placed her hand on my head and nudged me down. "Gray, don't let them see you!" Apparently her nudge became a push and my head ended up squished into her lap.

I gulped loudly. Why do the hell do you have to be wearing a freakin' skirt, Juvia? Is that even one? And is that…?

She noticed and red bloomed on her face. I covered her mouth quickly before a squeal could be let out.

"Did you hear that?" That's Natsu's voice. Curse him for having keen hearing.

"I didn't hear anything," Lucy said. "Whatever, off to the next store!" I mentally thanked Lucy. Once I was sure they were gone far enough, I let out a breathe I didn't realize I was holding.

"Um, Gray…?" Juvia squeaked through my hand. "Can you...uh…?"

"Shit," I muttered, realizing I was still in an awkward position. I sat up, looking away. "Sorry." I rubbed my neck. It was unnaturally hot in here…

"I-it's okay," she stuttered. "L-let's get going. They're getting further away."

I was more happy to get out of this uncomfortable space. Shaking out that awkward moment and the image that was stuck in my brain of Juvia's blue panties -I mean, no I didn't see anything- I got up.

This is just going great so far.

 **Wendy's POV**

You know how when you're twelve, people think you're a kid?

Well let me tell you something. I am probably the most mature one here right now. Take this scene in front of me as an example.

"What do you know about fashion?"

"Puh-lease. I'll have you know that color matching is something I excel at. Thanks to these good eyes of mine and these stupid mall trips."

"I look horrible in red!"

"You look disgusting in orange! That's more Levy's color!"

Every single thing. They argue about every single little thing. And right now it's about which color top looks best with Lucy's blonde hair.

"Oh and suddenly you're a color expert?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"For your information I have a natural eye for color matching," Natsu countered. Then began to give a lecture and I use that term very loosely. "Levy's hair is blue so orange goes well on her because blue and orange are complementary colors so the contrast is perfect. You have blonde hair and the complementary color for that is purple."

"So why are you saying red?"

"Because red, yellow, and blue are the triadic colors and look good with each other. I chose red because it's my favorite color and that's one of the choices."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, sticking out her bottom lip a bit. "I hate it when you have a reason for things, and that is rare."

"Hey, you're the one who asked. You got my opinion." Natsu lazily took out his phone. "It's almost one o'clock. Pick one so I can eat."

Lucy turned to me and bought up the same top with different colors that she liked. "Which one, Wendy? Blue, orange, green, or red?"

I could tell that she was favoring the red one, but could I also tell she didn't want to admit it or Natsu would be right. "Well, Natsu's right. Orange doesn't look that good on you. You already have a lot of blue and green. So get the red."

Lucy beamed, "Okay! Thanks, Wens! I knew I could count on you. I'll take the red," -she pointedly looked at Natsu- "and it's not because you told me to."

"But you were agreeing with me," Natsu smirked.

I mentally told Natsu to just shut his loud mouth for once. He doesn't have a filter and everything he says is to provoke Lucy. And Lucy should be able to control herself but she lets her temper out which in turn satisfies Natsu that he has successfully annoyed her.

They didn't used to fight like this all the time years before. I smiled at that. Sure, they had a few friendly arguments here and there with some teasing but nothing too harsh. People would say that it's because they're teenagers now, but I know better.

And it's personal.

I looked between the two still argueing as we walked to get ice cream. They're fighting, but I can see that they're enjoy it, because at least they're talking. Sure I find it annoying sometimes but it's funny and I prefer it this way rather than see them barely acknowledging each others presence.

I thought sadly, _And part of that is my fault._

"Hey, Wens, you okay there?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see the two looking at me concerned. Natsu was the one who asked. "Huh? Yeah, I'm totally fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Your head was down and had a small frown," Lucy pointed out. "You do that when you're thinking. You sure you okay, sweetie?"

They know me too well. I smiled, trying my best to cover up any pensive expression. "I'm sure. No worries." I can see Natsu's suspicious look. I grabbed both their hands and transferred to my perky, cheery self. "Now let's go get some ice cream!" They couldn't help but laugh and smile with me.

...

As soon as the ice cream store was in view, something else came into my line of vision. And I froze. "U-uh...maybe we should go to some other ice cream shop," I made up a random excuse. "I don't like this shop's ice cream anyway."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, confused. "Eh? But you always love this one, Wens. You okay there?" He poked my shoulder but I still didn't move. Maybe if I didn't, I wouldn't be noticed. Unfortunately, Lucy was the smarter one.

She followed my gaze and eventually landed on what made me freeze in fear. And she smirked.

There was a group of kids my age, hanging around in the mall. A girl with bright pink hair who's my best friend with the most popular boy in my school and lastly the new guy in my school.

"Friends of yours, Wendy?" Lucy asked, even though she knew my best friend already but don't know the other two.

"U-uh, yeah," I stuttered.

"Well then go say hi to them." Lucy grabbed my shoulders and nudged me towards them. "Oh come on, Wendy, you're thirteen not three. Don't you want to hang out with your friends?"

"Hey, mini-me's over there. And I think that pink haired one came over our house sometimes," Natsu pointed out. "Some kind of fruit...orange...cherry…?"

"It's Sheria, Natsu," I sweat dropped. "Sherry's her cousin."

"Right. Hey, Sheria!" Natsu called, completely oblivious to my frozen state from before. I quickly shushed him. "No! Not so loud!"

But it was too late. Sheria turned around and spotted me. She waved and cheerfully skipped towards me. "Wendy! Oh, great, you're here! Hey, Natsu! Hey, Lucy!"

"Hey, Sheria!"

"Heyyyy, Sheria," I greeted nervously. My best friend can get very loud and rambunctious and cause attention. Sometimes unwanted attention. "What are you doing here? With them?"

"Hm? Oh, Eve and Romeo, we're just hanging out. Wanna join?"

"I thought you hated Eve and how do you know Romeo?" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Lucy had dragged a still confused Natsu away with a smirk still apparent on her face.

"Eve's my neighbor and you know Romeo, so I know him," Sheria explained. "Hey, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy's coming with us!"

"Sure! No prob!" Natsu approved.

"We'll see you in a bit, Wens!" Lucy said, dragging Natsu away. "Have fun~ Then tell me all about it!" With that, they disappeared into the crowded mall. I sighed, now I was alone with my best friend who's the complete opposite of shy me and two guys who are like, the top of my school.

"Ohhh, I see what's happening here," Sheria nodded her head slowly, smirking. "I had a feeling. This is perfect then."

"Ohhh no," I shook my head, knowing her all too well. "You can't make me go over there."

"Wens, they're like twenty feet away from us. It'd be rude not to join." She's playing with that card knowing how too nice and good I am to do anything "rude", like leaving someone who expects me to join.

"Well then just say you want to hang out with me, a girl to girl thing."

"He's gonna come over to talk to you. At least say hi." Her eyes shifted to behind my back and a spark flashed in her eyes.

"Yeah, like I could get a word like that out of my mouth before I-" Sheria abruptly cut me off and spun me around- "oh, heyyy, Romeo." The dark purple haired boy was standing right in front of me, grinning, half because it's the friendly thing to do and half because he's amused. Eve was right behind us. "W-whatcha doin' h-here?" Dang it, curse my stuttering.

"Nice to see you here too, Wendy," Romeo smiled that half smile that I find unbearably cute. "You wanna hang out with us?"

 _No, because I'll look like a fool and a clutz in front of you,_ I thought in my head. But before I could answer, Eve interrupted. He pushed Romeo aside and shook his head in disapproval. "Oh Romeo, Romeo, _Romeo_. Given the name of a famous character from a romantic Shakespeare play should have made you great with the ladies."

Romeo only rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets, his hair flopping over his eyes, giving that look that said "Dude, I don't really care."

I was all like, "Dude, really?" Eve was also my school's playboy.

My hand was suddenly grabbed by Eve. "Wendy, you look absolutely beautiful today."

Thanks to my sensitive ears, I swear I heard Romeo mutter under his breath quietly, "Only today?" I forced myself not to blush.

"Would you care to join us?" Eve smiled, pulling my hand closer to his lips.

"U-uh, w-well…" This was awkward.

Romeo snorted, "Dude, we are not asking her to go to some ball." He took my hand away before Eve could kiss it and pushed him aside. "So, you wanna hang or what, Wendy?" The way he asked was casual but a lot more comfortable.

I smiled, relaxed now. "Yeah, I'd love to." Yes, success! I didn't stutter in front of Romeo! Even though he's still holding my hand!...I better not have sweaty hands.

 **Mira's POV**

I was pacing around my room, getting a little antsy. I'm expecting big news and I can't wait to hear them.

"Mira, you gotta calm down, babe," Laxus said. "This anxiety can't be good for you. You don't even know if there's anything new."

"But I can feel it, Laxus," my eyes sparkled. "I can feel it. Ahhh, when are they coming back?"

I had called another meeting so we can all hear the news when Gray and Juvia came back from their little mall experience.

"Gray's car is driving down the street," Gajeel stated, looking down the window.

"They're getting closer to your driveway," Jellal continued, and they each took turns narrating the whole scene. That's just great for my anxiety. Note the sarcasm.

"He's pulling into the driveway."

"Gray is taking out his keys."

"Juvia opened the door first."

"Now Gray is opening his door."

"They walking up the steps."

"Gray's holding up his hand to ring the bell-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," I snapped at them to be quiet. Before Gray got the chance to even ring the bell, I pulled the door open, grabbed their wrists and pulled them in. In the process they stumbled into each other.

"They're acting perfectly normal so calm your face, woman!" Gray exclaimed.

"They still argue about the tiniest little things," Juvia added, "so nothing's really changed, Mira. But I did notice that they walk really close to each other sometimes. I even saw Natsu glare once at a guy who was checking Lucy out."

I calmed down and sighed, sitting down on Laxus's lap. "Well, I'm still happy. I'll let them recover from all the shock of last week then really work on my Nalu plan."

"We broke our backs giving you useless information and you're not going to do anything about it," Gray deadpanned. "You're welcome." He flopped down on the couch with Juvia right beside him. I noticed her cross her legs carefully and folded her hands over her skirt. Huh, I wonder what happened to make her feel so cautious…

"Oh, hey, I forgot to mention something," Juvia said.

I immediately perked up, "Oh?" I smell some juicy details arriving.

"Wendy left Natsu and Lucy to go hang out with her friends at the mall."

"And this interest me because…?"

"Apparently her best friend, Sheria, is there and her school's playboy who was hitting on her but then this kid saved her and asked her to join them. Wendy was blushing and I found it adorable. I also heard something from Natsu that Wendy likes that kid. Romeo was his name."

"Awww, young love!" I squealed. "This is precious! I can work on Nalu and see if I can add in some Rowen!"

"Here we go," Laxus sweatdropped. "There's no stopping her now." They all know better than to stop me when I'm in matchmaker mode.

"Oh I almost forgot to give you my news," I changed out of the mode. "My little sister, Lisanna, is coming over to visit."

* * *

 **(A/N)- And I'll end it right there! The Rowen thing is an extra bit that I added in, I thought it'd be cute.**

 **And BAM! Lisanna is coming! Who knows what'll happen...hehe**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE

SO SORRY

Hi everyone! Oh my god I can't believe it's been like a year or more since I've been here. I know I kind of left you guys in the middle of my story but here's why:

First, the usual of having a writer's block. There's just too many gaps in the plot that I still haven't figured out yet. The reason for that is...

1\. School. Blame that for everything.

2\. Recently, I've actually been trying to commit more to my original stories. I have a Wattpad account so please go check it out! My username is ruby_fae22. One of my novels is in progress titled: Help from a Gangster and I'm about to publish a FINISHED (that's a first!) short story (after some editing).

So basically this Nalu story is either on a really really long hiatus until I can get my act together and finish it (but like, that applies to a dozen of my other stories...writer's problem, some can relate) or is discontinued (unfortunately)

Please don't be mad! The only reason I got this far is because of the followers and great comments I've gotten for this story and my other ones on this site. Thank you so much for that! Please do the same for my Wattpad account. Go read and share and follow and I will love you forever!

Thank you for the support and your patience! This is not the last time you'll be hearing from me. I'll still actively write, mostly on Wattpad from now on but who knows? Maybe a lightning strike will hit me with some Fairy Tail inspiration!

See you guys...somewhere! Again thank you and have a great 2017!

~Ruby


End file.
